Resolution
by Abandonei. Pamela
Summary: Tradução. — Eu acho você um porco, arrogante, egoísta, e acho que você estaria fazendo um favor pra nós dois, se você me deixasse em paz! — Potter olhou para mim com uma expressão ilegível em seus olhos, antes de pronunciar uma única palavra: — Okay.
1. Prólogo

****Olá gente! tudo bem? Aqui estou eu com uma nova tradução, chamada: Resolution, Resolução no português. A autora, WeasleyWannabee, ******_**autorizou**_****** a postagem dela. Good Reading!****

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo:<strong>

_— __Eu acho você um porco, arrogante, egoísta, e acho que você estaria fazendo um favor pra nós dois, se você me deixasse em paz! — Potter olhou para mim por um momento, com uma expressão ilegível, em seus olhos cor de avelã, antes de pronunciar uma única palavra: — Okay._** POV Lily.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Prólogo<strong>**

.

__Resolution__

.

Porr: WeasleyWannabee

.

_— ___Eu não preciso da ajuda duma sangue-ruim como ela!__

_— ___Tudo bem, — eu disse friamente — não vou te incomodar no futuro.__

— Eu realmente sinto muito Lily! O que você quer que eu faça?

Eu virei — ele finalmente tinha indo longe de mais. — Nada! Não há nada que você possa fazer, Severo! Porque você não percebe o que fez — disse, — é inaceitável, eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso!

Severo tinha estado me seguindo o dia todo, me emboscando no minuto que a aula acabava, me encurralando depois do almoço, e agora andava como um cachorrinho atrás de mim quando eu fazia meu caminho para a torre da Grifinória depois do jantar.

— Nunca? — ele perguntou incrédulo — Não acha que está exagerando um pouco? — Ele pareceu perceber imediatamente que aquela era a coisa errada a dizer, ou talvez ele tivesse notado a forma como as minhas mãos haviam fechado em punhos com suas palavras, porque ele rapidamente acrescentou: — Eu quero dizer, pensei que fossemos amigos?

— Eu também —, retornei amargamente. Tínhamos chegado o retrato que cobria a entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória. — Delícias gasosas — , eu anunciei para a Mulher Gorda. Quando ela abriu a porta, me voltei para Sev. — Você sabe que esta não é a única razão pela qual não podemos ser mais amigos — , eu disse a ele uniformemente. Quando ele abriu a boca para protestar, eu o cortei. — Você escolheu seu caminho, e eu escolhi o meu. E isso é tudo. Adeus, Severo.

Apesar da minha raiva, eu ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, caminhei até o outro lado do salão comunal até escadaria das garotas. Embora uma parte de mim odiava a escolha que ele fez, não poderia deixar sentir tristeza pela perda da sua amizade. Ele havia sido o primeiro bruxo que eu conheci, aquele que me apresentou ao mundo secreto da magia onde eu pertencia. Mas a vergonha que senti por no fim das contas estar errada sobre ele, enganada em pensar que ele iria mudar, estragou as boas lembranças.

Pouco antes de eu chegar a escada, alguém bloqueou a minha passagem. Olhando para cima, fechei minhas mãos em punhos novamente. — O que você quer, Potter? — Eu falei, olhando para o menino de cabelos desarrumados na minha frente.

Ele voltou o olhar, com uma expressão séria no rosto. — Eu só queria me descul...— ele começou.

Fiz um barulho entre um grunhido e um suspiro. — Ugh, não você também! — Eu disse, jogando as minhas mãos pra cima em frustração. — Eu não quero ouvir isso — , disse, empurrando-o ao passar por ele.

Potter agarrou meu pulso, me puxando para encará-lo novamente. De repente, percebi que várias pessoas estavam olhando para nós, mas não me importei. — Vamos lá, pelo menos me ouça, Evans — , disse ele.

Eu não respondi. Puxando meu pulso de sua mão, eu virei-me mais uma vez, indo para as escadas do o meu dormitório.

— Você tem sorte de eu estar apenas tentando me desculpar, ao invés de apenas dizer 'eu avisei' —, Potter gritou com raiva atrás de mim.

Eu congelei com o meu pé no primeiro degrau escada. Lentamente, me virei para encará-lo. — O quê? — Eu perguntei, minha voz perigosamente calma.

Potter, sempre implacável com a ameaça do meu temperamento explosivo, continuou, — Honestamente, qualquer um poderia prever isso. Aposto até mesmo que você sabia, lá no fundo. Portanto, não pode ter sido uma surpresa, realmente.

Meus dedos se contraíram na minha varinha, ansiosa jogar um feitiço nele e mandar James Potter e sua arrogância sanguinária para o próximo século. _Como ele ousa? Como ele ousa supor que ele sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?_ A pior parte, foi a que eu não poderia deixar de admitir que ele estava certo. Eu _estava_ esperando isso, embora isso não a torna menos dolorosa. É claro, isso só me fez ficar mais irritada com o Potter. — Deus, isso tudo é apenas um grande jogo para você, não é? — Eu gritei para ele. Potter fez uma careta, e eu tinha prazer vingativo no fato de que tinha atingido sua paciência. — Eu suponho que você já acha que ganhou, finalmente, para abrir uma fenda e mostrar suas verdadeiras cores? Bem, parabéns, Potter, você fez isso — Snape e eu já não somos mais amigos.

Potter arqueou um pouco as sobrancelhas quando falei o nome do Severo, mas ele não fez comentários sobre isso. Em vez disso, ele disse calmamente: — Então, isso é o que você realmente pensa?

A mágoa era clara em sua voz o que me pegou desprevenida. Eu gritei com ele inúmeras vezes, o chamei de todo o nome ruim que havia, mas esta foi a primeira vez que ele realmente se mostrado... bem, qualquer coisa, em resposta às minhas palavras. _M___erlin, James Potter realmente tem sentimentos___, _eu pensei sarcasticamente_. _Bem, ele não estava obtendo qualquer simpatia vinda de mim. Eu sabia que estava sendo injusta, que não tinha sido realmente culpa do Potter, apesar de Sev dizer que era, mas eu não me importei. Eu precisava de alguém para culpar, e ele era o alvo mais fácil.

— Sim, isso é o que eu penso — , eu respondi cruelmente. — Eu acho você um porco, arrogante, egoísta, e acho que você estaria fazendo um favor pra nós dois, se você me deixasse em paz!

Um silêncio reinou quando falei, todos no salão comunal pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para assistir a nossa briga. Potter olhou para mim por um momento, com uma expressão ilegível em seus olhos cor de avelã, antes de pronunciar uma única palavra: — Okay.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>**Então, o que acharam? Se encontraram algum erro de coerência, por favor me avisem! Até o próximo capítulo, ****Kisses******.**


	2. Não Posso Acreditar

****Hey pessoinhas, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! aqui estou com o primeiro capítulo! Enjoy!****

****Ps : Obrigada pelas Reviews meninas! ****;)

****Ps²: Meu Pottermore chegou ****\õ/**** quem quiser me add: _ChaserBat7_ ( tava tão agoniada no dia que não marquei os livros todos KKK )****

****Ps³: Nesse capítulo, eu mudei algumas coisinhas, pra ficar mais adequado no nosso português, a história é basicamente a mesma, mas algumas fomas de dizer não. ****;D

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 1: Não posso acreditar.<strong>**

.

__Resolution__

.

Por: WeasleyWannabee

.

— Adeus, querida, tenha um bom ano — , disse minha mãe, beijando minha bochecha.

— Vemos você no Natal — , meu pai acrescentou.

— Tchau — , respondi, sorrindo para os meus pais. Olhei brevemente para a minha irmã, de mau humor por trás da minha mãe e meu pai, e com uma expressão amarga no rosto. — A gente se vê Tuny — eu adicionei, em um tom frio.

— A gente se vê — , ela murmurou, em troca, seu tom ainda mais frio que o meu.

Meus pais me olharam ansiosamente, mas antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, eu me virei abruptamente e empurrei meu carrinho em direção a barreira sólida entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Já do outro lado e deixei escapar um longo suspiro. Minha irmã e eu nunca tínhamos sido particularmente crianças normais — por causa das minhas estranhas 'habilidades' que tinham assustado Petúnia e agiu como uma barreira entre nós. Quando eu descobri que o que eu podia fazer era realmente mágica, essa barreira endureceu para uma parede intransponível, solidificado pelo ciúme de Petúnia. Essa inveja tinha finalmente se transformado em ódio, e agora nós mal tolerávamos uma a presença da outra. Nosso relacionamento gélido doeu nos nossos pais, que ficavam sempre nos forçando a interagir, tentando restaurar os sentimentos amigáveis que uma vez nós tivemos uma pela outra. Eu sabia que eles tinham boas intenções, mas seus esforços tornaram-se bastante irritante depois de um tempo, eles simplesmente não conseguiam aceitar o fato de que algo que uma vez se quebra nunca poderia curar.

Embarquei no Expresso de Hogwarts e arrumei minha bagagem. Porque que eu estaria patrulhando os corredores do trem logo após que ele partisse, eu já tinha vestido as vestes da minha escola. Colocado meu perfeito crachá no peito, comecei a procurar nos compartimentos a minha melhor amiga, Mary Macdonald.

Nós tínhamos sido amigas desde que Madame Hooch tinha nos colocado como parceiras na a nossa primeira lição de voo no segundo dia do primeiro ano. Nós duas estávamos sem esperança de voar, e passamos uma grande parte da lição rindo de nossas tentativas desastrosas de montar em nossas vassouras. Nós nos ligamos através do desdém compartilhado pelos dois rapazes do nosso ano que se destacaram no vôo e que iriam se encarregar de se exibir em toda aula. Um deles era ninguém menos que James Potter, ele mesmo, e o outro era seu melhor amigo e parceiro no crime, Sirius Black.

Infelizmente, até Mary tinha caído nos famosos — ou, na minha opinião, detestáveis — charmes do Potter, correndo atrás dele pela maior parte do quarto ano. Nós tivemos uma grande discussão aquele ano, como tinha sido neste exato momento que o Potter tinha decidido, por razões ainda desconhecidas por mim, que queria namorar comigo. Assim começaram os episódios de flertes implacáveis e incontáveis dele me pedindo para sair. Mary tinha ciúmes de mim, embora eu lhe assegurei que eu prefiro pular de um penhasco a sair com James Potter. Felizmente, ela finalmente percebeu as suas tolices, e que estava sendo feliz com o seu namorado Andrew Mackey, um Corvinal do nosso mesmo ano, que estavam namorando desde o início do último ano.

Infelizmente, similar transformações positivas não poderia ser dito de Potter. Não importava quantas vezes eu recusei, ele sempre perguntava novamente. Quero dizer, você quase tive que dar-lhe crédito por sua persistência, quase. Talvez se ele não fosse tão tolerante.

__E falando no diabo__, eu pensei resignada quando entrei no trem, e vi Potter andando na minha direção. Cerrei meus dentes, me preparando para um novo surto com as frases que ele tinha, sem duvida, desenvolvidas durante o verão, e... nada. Nem mesmo o sorriso. Sua maior característica, o que ele parecia guardar especialmente para mim. Na verdade, ele mal olhou para mim quando passamos pelo corredor. Meu queixo realmente caiu por surpresa, e eu me virei pra olhar ele de costas se retirando, esperando que ele se virasse. Mas ele não o fez. Ele apenas abriu a porta por onde eu tinha acabado de entrar e passou para o próximo vagão do trem.

__Mas que diabos?__ Pensei confusa. _Desde quando Potter desisti de uma oportunidade para paquerar comigo? Talvez ele não tivesse me visto?_ Eu bufei. Sanguinário improvável. Nós estávamos apenas um pé um do outro no corredor estreito. Além disso, Potter parecia ter algum tipo de radar para me achar, ele poderia me encontrar numa multidão em cerca de dois segundos. Claro, isso pode ter tido algo a ver com o meu cabelo vermelho flamejante. O ponto foi, nossa interação ou recentes vez, a falta dela, tinha sido completamente atípico. E por alguma razão, completamente inquietante.

Ainda perdida em meus pensamentos, eu vejo a figura correndo em minha direção até que colidiu em mim.

— Lily! — Mary gritou, seus cachos castalhos claros saltando, ela jogou os braços em minha volta.

Eu a abracei de volta, quando nos separamos anunciei: —, Potter está me ignorando.

Uma pequena careta apareceu nos olhos azuis de Mary. — É bom ver você também — , disse ela, colocando as suas mãos em seus quadris.

Eu sorri — Desculpe, — disse. — Ele só me distraiu, só isso. — E eu continuei a contar a ela sobre o Potter e a minha recente troca, quando Mary me levava para o compartimento que tinha guardado para nós.

Mary ainda estava fazendo uma careta quando terminei. — Talvez está faltando alguma coisa, mas você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim.

— O quê? Não, claro que não é _ruim_, mas você não acha que é um pouco estranho?

Mary encolheu os ombros. — Talvez ele realmente não lhe viu, ou talvez ficou perdido em pensamentos ou algo do tipo.

Eu bufei. — Os pensamentos do Potter dificilmente são profundos o suficiente para ele se perder dentro.

Minha amiga suspirou, — ela sempre tratou o meu ódio de Potter com uma aceitação resignada. — Bem, então, eu não sei, Lily — , disse ela. — Mas você realmente acha que ele vai continuar a pedir-lhe este ano, não é?

Essa foi a última coisa que eu esperava que ela iria dizer. James Potter parar de me perguntar? Com certeza era um sinal que o mundo iria se acabar — O que você...— Eu comecei confusa, mas fui interrompida quando a porta do compartimento se abriu.

— Hey, Remus — , disse Mary brilhantemente, sorrindo quando ele chegou.

— Oi Mary, Lily — , respondeu Remus Lupin.

Em troca, eu sorri para o meu monitor companheiro — Remus foi o único dos Marotos que eu realmente gostei. Na verdade, eu realmente não podia acreditar como um cara bom, como ele, tinha amigos idiotas tais como Black e Potter.

— Pronta? — Remus me perguntou.

__Para quê?__ Eu destruí meu cérebro, tentando descobrir o que ele estava falando.

Ele deve ter percebido a confusão desenhada em meu rosto, porque Remus esclareceu: — Para a reunião de Monitor-Chefe.

— Oh, certo. Sim, eu estou indo — , eu disse, pulando para para ficar em pé. O comportamento estranho do Potter tinha tirado minhas obrigações completamente fora da minha mente. _Potter sanguinário_, pensei, irritada quando eu estava seguindo Remus fora do compartimento.

— Então, você teve um bom verão? — Perguntei-lhe quando nós começamos a ir para a frente do trem, na esperança de me distrair dos pensamentos de Potter e de sua irritante... pessoa.

— Sim, foi bom —, disse Remus casualmente — e o seu?

Alguma coisa na forma como ele disse, me fez pensar que ele estava, de propósito, tentando mudar de assunto, um hábito que eu tinha descoberto que ele era especialista. No nosso tempo inteiro como Monitores no ano passado, eu senti como se tivesse dito a ele quase tudo sobre mim durante as nossas inúmeras rondas pelo castelo, mas ele ainda se sentia um pouco como um estranho para mim.

— Oh, ele foi bom — , eu disse. — Três meses em um quarto ao lado com o da minha irmã nunca é divertido, mas eu sobrevivi — , eu disse com um sorriso. — Eu sou provavelmente uma das únicas pessoas que estava realmente ansiosa para voltar pra a escola no outono.

— Não, eu sei o que você quer dizer — , respondeu Remus. Ele sorriu um pouco para mim. — E como estava a querida Petúnia nesses dias?

_Lá vai ele de novo, fugindo do assunto outra vez._ — Assim como a magia — que ela odeia e teimosamente trouxa como sempre — , respondi. Minha irmã tinha sido um tema frequente de conversa entre nós no ano passado. Curioso como era crescer um nascido-trouxa, Remus perguntou-me várias coisas sobre minha família. Tinha sido bom para desabafar meus sentimentos para alguém que não era Mary, que tinha ouvido tudo isso muitas vezes ao longo dos anos.

— Na verdade, ela agora tem um namorado — , eu continuei, detesto lembrar disso. — Válter Dursley.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. — Bonito nome — , comentou ele.

— Eu sei, horrível, não é? De qualquer forma, é claro que ela tinha que contar algo sobre mim para ele, e ele é quase tão pior do que ela! Então agora eu tenho que aturar os dois me olhando de uma forma ofensiva como se eu fosse algum objeto incomodando em seus sapatos!

Remus encolheu seus ombros em simpatia. — Bem, eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso do por que que você está feliz em voltar para Hogwarts.

— Sim, minha vida é muito trágica —, eu disse com sinceridade zombadeira.

Remus apenas sorriu de volta.

Chegamos ao compartimento dos monitores, entramos e tomamos dois dos lugares vazios. Os quatro monitores da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal já estavam lá. — Tipico —, eu murmurei para Remus. — Os alunos da Sonserina são os últimos a chegar.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Alguns minutos depois, o Monitor e a Monitora-Chefe chegaram, indo para perto dos Monitores da Sonserina. — Bem-vindo todos de volta —, o Monitor-Chefe, Charlie Camden disse, sorrindo em volta para todos nós. — Bem, todos sabem o que fazer, então vamos manter este curso, especialmente porque temos os Monitores novos para instruir em poucos minutos.

— Se oito de vocês fizerem as patrulhas a partir de agora até o almoço, os Monitores novos poderão fazer as patrulhas depois do almoço. — a Monitora-Chefe, Kali Michaels continuou. — Vamos entregar-lhes a senha do salão comunal no caminho, e a patrulha e os horários de reunião serão publicadas nos quadros de aviso no salão comunal dentro de uma semana. — Ela se virou para seu companheiro — Eu acho que é isso, certo?

— Sim —, Charlie respondeu. — Vejo vocês na festa.

Todos nós se levantamos e saímos do compartimento, parando para pegar as tiras de papel com nossas respectivas senhas do salão comunal — Bem, isso mal valeu a pena — , eu comentei para Remus que me cortou ao longo do corredor.

— É bom que vai ser antes do almoço, no entanto, — ele respondeu.

Mas eu quase não notei o que ele disse, porque eu tinha visto Potter, vindo em nossa direção. — Hey Aluado, que rápido — , disse ele enquanto ele se aproximava de nós.

— Sim, bem, eles sabem o que nós estamos fazendo até agora, eu acho, — Remus disse com um sorriso.

Potter balançou a cabeça, suspirando, resignado. — Eles nunca aprendem, não é? — Até agora ele tinha abatido, mesmo com a gente perto. — Evans — , acrescentou, quase como uma reflexão lenta, acenando para mim e depois passou por nós.

Antes que eu pudesse me conter, voltei-me e chamei-o, — O quê, você não está indo embora mesmo sem tentar me convidar para sair? — Em toda a honestidade, não tenho ideia do porquê que ele me fez dizer isso. Acho que eu estava esperando uma provocação como uma resposta fora normal dele, algo para amenizar a minha confusão.

Mas, em vez do que eu esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ao longo das linhas, — Por que, você quer que eu chame você para sair? — , Ele olhou para trás e me disse com uma careta: — Agora, seria muito contraproducente, não é isso que você pensa, Evans? — E sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se virou e continuou a andar até o corredor.

_Bem, pelo menos ele ainda sabe que eu existo_, pensei. _Espere, ele disse que seria 'contraproducente'? O que _isso_ significa? _Virei-me para encontrar Remus olhando para mim com ar divertido. — O quê? — Perguntei, um pouco defensivamente.

Ele deu de ombros, começando a andar mais uma vez. Seus lábios estavam um contra os outros como se ele estivesse tentando conter uma gargalhada. O comentário de Potter, combinado com o que Mary tinha dito anteriormente e agora a reação Remus, definitivamente me fez sentir como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

Uma coisa bastante grande, que eu descobri perto do fim da nossa patrulha. Tinha sido um pouco chato, — quase ninguém tinha agido como um conflito ou tentando fazer mágica. Não que eu incentive esse tipo de comportamento, é claro (ao contrário de algumas pessoas que eu poderia dizer nome), mas fez com que as patrulhas passassem mais rápidas quando não houve infração à regra atual de punir.

— Bem, o tempo está quase acabando, — Remus disse, olhando para o relógio.

— Graças a Merlin, — eu disse com um suspiro de alívio. — Não que eu não goste da sua companhia, é claro, mas estou morrendo de fome.

Remus sorriu. — Compreendo.

Entramos em um novo vagão. Eu estava andando distraída olhando para os compartimentos, e tive que olhar duas vezes quando passei no quinto à direita. Dentro, eu reconheci a cabeça confusa de James Potter. Estava de costas para mim, embora eu não achasse que ele tinha me visto, mesmo se ele estivesse de frente para o outro lado, ele estava nesse instante envolvido em torno de uma garota beijando o rosto dela. Ou assim parecia para mim. Eu quase vomitei — sério, quem quer ver isso que eles estão fazendo? Pelo menos poderiam colocar cortinas na janela. Para que suas demonstrações públicas de afeto não fossem puníveis.

_Bem, isso explica muita coisa,_ pensei, me apressei começando a andar novamente ao longo do corredor. Eu só tinha estava um passo atrás Remus, e estava esperando que ele não tivesse percebido a minha aproximação, ele estava distraído, mas ao olhar para seu rosto minhas esperanças foram destruídas em míseros pedacinhos. Ele definitivamente, estava lutando contra um sorriso, que ao perceber minha presença se desmanchou.

— Eu acho que estou indo me encontrar com Mary, se estiver tudo bem com você — , eu disse, rezando para que ele dissesse que sim, para deixar-me ir.

— Esta tudo bem — , disse ele, com sua voz um pouco trêmula, e com um com o riso reprimido.

Eu caminhava rapidamente para o próximo vagão e entrei dentro do compartimento que eu tinha saído três horas atrás. — Hey Mary — , eu disse.

Mary olhou para cima. — Uau, isso foi rápido.

— Não para mim — , murmurei. — De qualquer forma, o carrinho do almoço não passou mais, não é?

— Não.

— Bem, eu estou com tanta fome que eu poderia comer um hipogrifo. — disse, limpando a garganta um pouco, depois adicionei em que me parecia um pouco casual, — A propósito, você sabe se Potter está saindo com alguém?

Mary me olhou com perspicácia, não deixou enganar. — De onde você tirou isso?

— Só o vi praticamente dando um beijo de dementador em uma menina lá — , eu expliquei, desencostando o meu polegar do vagão. Meus olhos se estreitaram. — E você ainda age como uma inocente. Você sabia de tudo isso, não é?

— Sim, assim como a escola inteira, Lily — , disse ela, revirando os olhos. — Eu pensei que incluía você. Por isso que fiquei confusa quando você me perguntou o por que de James estava te ignorando.

— Certo, eu imaginei. Espere, como é que toda a escola sabe? Nós nem chegamos em Hogwarts ainda!

— Eles começaram a sair no final do ano passado — , disse Mary, soando como suspiro casual como aconteceu comigo em um momento anterior. E eu sabia por quê. O final do ano passado não tinha sido bom pra mim. Na verdade, eu basicamente andava muito confusa mesmo, evitando cuidadosamente Severo e Potter, antes de explodir em ambos no último dia do ano.

— Oh, certo, — eu murmurei. — Bem, quem é ela?

— Do quinto ano, Chloe Sanders, — Mary respondeu.

Eu fiz uma careta. — Do quinto ano? Como Potter sair com ela sem mesmo conhecê-la?

— Ora vamos, Lily — ela está no time de quadribol, lembra? — ela respondeu, agora soando ligeiramente exasperada. Na minha defesa, eu nunca tinha realmente sido uma jogodora de Quadribol, eu pensei que o esporte era um pouco chato, em uma questão de fato. Apesar de que ela tinha começado distribuindo panfletos. Mary tinha aprendido a amar o Quadribol, embora eu secretamente suspeitava que ela só assistia os jogos para ver os meninos em forma de uniformes. Caso em questão: Andrew Keeper jogado no time da Corvinal. Falando nisso...

— Será que o Andrew ainda passa por aqui? — Perguntei.

— Não — , respondeu Mary, parecendo indiferente.

— Er, você _ainda _quer vê-lo, não é? — Perguntei hesitante. Eu cruzei meus dedos mentalmente, esperando que não tivesse perdido _este_ desenvolvimento vital também.

— É claro — , disse Mary fazendo um pouco de careta.

— Ok —, eu disse defensivamente. Afinal, como devo saber essas coisas do relacionamento e como funcionou? Além disso, no ano passado, Mary tinha faltado em todas as oportunidades só para ver Andrew, mas agora, depois que eles passaram um verão inteiro separados, ela tinha apenas está calmamente sentada aqui? Balançando a cabeça, eu decidi mudar de assunto. — Então, como foi o seu verão? Eu percebi que não tive a chance de lhe perguntar ainda.

— Foi ótimo, meus pais ficaram de folga e nós passamos a últimas duas semanas de férias em Paris. — os pais de Mary ambos trabalhavam no Ministério, a mãe do Departamento de Transporte Mágico e seu pai no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Se pararmos pra pensar nisso, talvez seja onde ela tenha começado o seu amor inexplicável pelo Quadribol.

— Isso soa divertido — , eu disse, com um pouco de inveja. Eu nunca tinha viajado pra fora do país antes.

— E foi, mas como foi o seu verão? — Eu tenho a sensação de que um pouco dos meus ciúmes saíram na minha voz, e Mary evitando entrar em detalhes sobre sua viagem. Às vezes ela delicadamente me pega desprevenida. Mas eu gosto mesmo assim.

— Oh, você sabe, bastante normal — , eu respondi. Eu disse a ela a mesma coisa que disse para o Remus sobre Petúnia e seu novo namorado.

Mary franziu o nariz. — Urgh, ele parece terrível — , disse ela. — Eu não consigo entender como seus pais poderiam ter produzido uma pessoa tão horrível como a sua irmã e uma tão incrível como você, — ela acrescentou, piscando para mim.

Eu sorri para ela. — Eu sei, o mistério do século.

Neste ponto, o carrinho de comida chegou, eu quase comprei todo o estoque da pobre e velha bruxa, depois, empurrei-a para fora, como eu estava com fome. Quando eu terminei de comer um biscoito em forma de caldeirão, Andrew colocou a cabeça para dentro de nosso compartimento. — Hey meninas — , disse ele brilhantemente, sorrindo para cada um de nós, por sua vez. Olhando para mim, ele disse: — Se você não se importa Lily, eu vou roubar sua amiga por um tempo — Ele agarrou a mão de Maria e puxou-a para perto de si.

— Vejo você na festa? — Mary me perguntou, com um olhar preocupado.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo felizmente para ela, que estavam na minha esquerda. Mary sempre ficava ansiosa só por passar um tempo com o Andrew à custa de me deixar para trás, mas, honestamente, eu não me importava. Quer dizer, eu adorei a sua preocupação por mim, mas era tão estúpido quanto eu em um relacionamento, eu entendo que eles precisam de um tempo pra ficar sozinhos um com o outro.

Acho que fiquei um pouco triste por não ter nenhum amigo além de Mary. Ok, então eu costumava ter muita amizade com o Severo, tinha que dar crédito Mary por tolerar essa relação, mas que estava definitivamente fora de questão hoje. Não me intendam mal, eu me dava bem com outras garotas da Grifinória — Marlene McKinnon e Dorcas Meadows, mas eu nunca realmente senti que me encaixava com elas. Não era uma garota obcecada por, maquiagem, — vestindo-se como um típica adolescente. E eu acho uma máxima idiotisse o nível de fofocas que as outras meninas do meu dormitório discutem, que me aborreceu depois de um tempo. É por isso que eu e Mary nos dávamos tão bem, ela sempre sabia quase tudo sobre todos, mas não saia por ai espalhando tudo.

Passei o resto do passeio de trem vendo o cenário mudar, lentamente, das pequenas aldeias do país para as florestas selvagens do norte que caracteriza a terra ao redor de Hogwarts. Cerca de vinte minutos depois a paisagem já estava escura, o trem começou finalmente a diminuir a velocidade, parando na estação de Hogsmeade.

Desembarquei junto com os outros alunos, caminhei até as carruagens sem cavalos esperando para que eles nos levassem até o castelo. Quando cheguei perto da longa fila de carruagens pretas, vi Mary e Andrew acenando freneticamente (bem, o 'freneticamente' estava mais pra Mary do que para o Andrew) para mim de sentados em uma delas. Corri até eles, estava me sentindo excluída, sentando-se em frente ao casal.

— Como foi o resto da sua viagem? — Mary perguntou, novamente com uma voz ansiosa.

— Emocionante, —, respondi alegremente, esperando que meu tom de mentirinha tranquilizasse minha amiga. — E o de vocês? — Eu perguntei, olhando para os dois.

Andrew sorriu maliciosamente. — Muito boa, embora eu tenho certeza que por razões muito diferentes — , disse ele com uma piscadela, fazendo com que Mary a corar.

Eu ri, passamos o resto da viagem até o castelo discutindo quem seria nosso próximo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tínhamos um diferente a cada 5 de nossos anos em Hogwarts, até agora, e se tivéssemos recebido nenhuma palavra oficial que Henkel seria nosso novo professor, no final do ano passado, não havia nenhuma dúvida em nossas mentes que o seu lugar na mesa dos professores seria preenchido por uma nova pessoa na festa de boas-vindas hoje à noite.

E, de fato, ao entrar no Salão Principal, meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para o rosto uma estranha na frente do salão. Nosso novo professor era uma pequena mulher de aparência alegre, com cabelos loiros, curtos emoldurados, tinha rosto em forma de coração e brilhantes olhos verdes. _Hmm_, eu pensei, _eu__ não escolheria alguém que parece não saber nada sobre Defesa. Parece que ela não faria mal a uma mosca. Então novamente, eu suponho que ela terá uma vantagem nos duelos ._

Mary e Andrew se separaram com um beijo rápido na mesa da Corvinal, ela e eu nos sentamos juntas no meio da nossa masa da nossa casa. Olhando ao longo dela, meu estômago apertou, como sempre, quando vi Potter e Black, sentados a poucos metros de nós, estavam sendo eles mesmos, estridentes e indisciplinados, brincando e rindo alto. Remus estava observando os dois meio distraído, resignado, ele geralmente não sorria quando estava com seus amigos, e Peter Pettigrew, o quarto membro de sua gangue, estava olhando para Potter e Black, como se fossem deuses — novidade esse é um comportamento típico dele. A novidade era a recente membra de seu grupo, a namorada de Potter, — minha mente tropeçou um pouco com essa pequena palavra — Chloe. Agora que eu era capaz de olhar para ela sem que a cabeça, braços e lábios do Potter estivessem no caminho, eu a reconheci, embora demorei. Seus cabelos eram longos e elegantes, loiros, brilhantes, tinha inocentes olhos azuis, e quando ela sorriu revelou-se duas fileiras de pares de dentes brancos. _Típico_, murmurei para mim mesma. _Potter iria encontrar uma garota mais perfeita do que a do antigo encontro._

Enquanto os observava, Chloe riu alto de algo que o Potter tinha dito, colocando a mão em seu braço como se ela precisasse de apoio para não cair no chão com tamanha alegria. Revirei os olhos. _Era tão óbvio assim?_ Eu pensei ironicamente. Só então, Potter olhou em minha direção e nossos olhos se encontraram. Uma estranha sensação percorreu todo meu corpo, antes antes dele voltar a sua atenção para seu grupo, meus olhos caíram rapidamente em meu prato, um pouco envergonhada por ele me pegar olhando-o. Eu sabia que eu pagaria por isso mais tarde — ele iria, sem alguma dúvida, dizer que era difícil não tirar os olhos dele, mas eu teria que ... —, _espere, ele não vai_, Eu pensei de repente. _Com esta esta sua nova namorada, ele não ficará me paquerando ou me pedindo para sair o tempo todo._ Se tratava do Potter, eu não poderia deduzir algo, com certeza, é claro, mas eu senti de repente muito mais quente para Chloe que eu tinha. Esse ano parecia que iria ser melhor do que o passado.

Depois de rechear-me com a comida deliçiosa da festa, como sempre fiz, e após do discurso típico de Dumbledore de boas-vindas, no qual ele nos alertou contra a floresta proibida, e de descrever todos os objetos banidos — Frisbee Dentado e parecidos — e de nos apresentar nossa professora de Defesa, Galbraithe, todos deixaram o salão, com saudade de nossas camas quente e de uma boa noite de sono.

Resmungando um "vejo você mais tarde" a Mary, corri para a frente de uma fileira cheia de grifinórios do primeiro ano para que pudesse orientá-los e dizer-lhes a senha. Encontrei com Remus perto das portas do Saguão de Entrada, então eu disse: — Pronto para mostras aos iniciantes onde...

Parei de repente, meus dois pares de olhos focaram-se nas duas pessoas ocultas subindo a escada de mármore. Inacreditavelmente, eram Potter e Chloe, estavam abraçados, e, mais uma vez, estavam se beijando como se o destino do mundo dependesse disso. — Merlin, eles realmente não poderiam esperar um pouco? — eu murmurei, para mim mesma, embora pensei ter ouvido Remus rir do meu lado. Incapaz dele me ajudar, eu os chamei: — Importam-se? Alguns de nós gostaríamos de manter os alimentos que comemos _dentro_ de nossos estômagos!

Remus estava definitivamente rindo agora, e, aparentemente do nada, Black apareceu do meu lado. — Então é melhor que eles não fiquem muito perto de você, Evans — comentou ele, sorrindo cruelmente pra mim.

Eu revirei meus olhos. _Honestamente, é a resposta mais criativa que ele tem? Ele já devia saber que me insultando a minha aparência eu não me incomodaria, especialmente vindo dele. Na verdade, se ele _me_ considerou atraente, acho que teria enfiado minha cabeça no vaso da murta que geme de tanta vergonha._

Antes que eu pudesse dizer uma boa resposta, Potter surgiu fazendo um ruído silenciado repugnante. — Hey, cara, se eu fosse você pararia com isso. Você sabe que ela poderia dar-lhe uma detenção.

Sirius alargou o sorriso. — Nah, ela não ousaria, não é, Evans? — Ele me deu um soco no meu ombro, deveria parecer meio-amigável-mas-na-verdade-dueu de certa forma.

Apenas evitei estremecer, — porque eu não queria dar satisfação a Black — então respondi: — Potter está certo, é melhor você ouvir o que ele diz, Black.

Sirius riu, e eu se afastei, desgostosa com todos eles. _Espere, a frase 'Potter está certo' acabou de sair da minha boca? Deus, isso é perturbador. Mais no ponto que ele acabou de me defender?_ Quero dizer, se fossem defessas qualquer, não tinha nada pra falar, mas vindo do Potter, foi digno de atenção. Normalmente ele encorajaria Sirius quando ele me insultou, mais uma coisa provável de ser acrescentada na minha lista._ E ele se pergunta por que eu nunca concordei em sair com ele?_ Mas desta vez ele realmente tentou fazer com que Black parasse ou pelo menos foi assim que pareceu pra mim._ E Se_ algum tipo estranho de mudança vem acontecendo com ele? eu bufei, logo descartando a possibilidade. Cretinos, como Potter nunca mudam.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T: ENTÃOOOOOOO? O que acharam? <strong>*o*

**Vocês viram que a Lily é um 'pouco' sarcástica não é? bem, isso é por causa que a autora, como ela mesma disse, é uma grande fã do sarcásmo. **;D

**Sabem como é né? se acharem um erro, me avisem, por favor ***-*

**Até a Próxima;**

**Beijos.**


	3. Aviso!

Olá pessoal, tudo bem?

Primeiramente eu queria avisar que, deixarei de traduzir por um tempo. Por problemas pessoais é claro. Vocês sabem como é fim de ano, provas demais, trabalhos demais, tarefas de casa demais, professores chatos demais! Eu juro que posso explodir a qualquer momento! KK Pra piorar ainda fiquei em recuperação em Matemática!_ Por 2 pontos_! Ainda mato o professor! KKKKK 9 ( ou 8 )ano não é fácil não( sim, sou muito nova KKKK ). Será que essas pessoas que já terminaram a faculdade gostariam de trocar de lugar comigo? *-* KKKK

Me lembrei de uma fic que eu li ontem, 'De repente senhora Potter', essa fic é muito engraçada KKKK ri muito ontem, mas voltando ao assunto gostaria de dizer que eu talvez volte a postar daqui 7 ou 8 semanas ( ou até menos ), vai depender dos professores e dos conteúdos. Nesse final de semana colocarei tudo em ordem. Prometo voltar com tudo, quando acalmar mais as coisas!

Desculpem-me, sou péssima nisso. KK

Espero que me entendam;

Beijos.


	4. Xícara de chá estranha

**Primeiramente... FELIZ HALLOWEEN!**

**Agora, quero dar um aviso pra vocês: Eu não sei se terá a postagem do 3 capítulo esse mês, — repito, não sei, talvez eu poste, talvez eu não poste — por vários motivos é claro. Ainda terei que fazer uma prova de geometria sexta feira, — vai ser mais um trabalho do que uma prova —, outro é que, dia 10 e 11 de novembro terá uma feira cultural no meu colégio, — o tema da minha sala é jogos, e eu fiquei com 'dama transversal', é um jogo bem simples, mas que requer um bom raciocínio. E eu terei que me dedicar ao máximo para ganhar uma boa nota — e nesse mês tem vários feriados, deveria ser ótimo, mas eu ainda tenho umas provas nesse fim de mês, ou seja, menos aulas, menos conteúdo e menos revisão.**

**Obrigado: Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter, Jolie Taisho, Rosalind Bungs, Clara Casali, DMPotter, fermalaquias e a JackieMooneyLestrange por mandarem reviews no capítulo 2.**

**Agora vamos falar um pouco da fic.**

**Essa fanfic é SUPER viciante, e eu falo sério, eu li cinco... não, sete... acho que umas dez vezes, — olha como sou exagerada! haha — mas é sério, eu não acreditei que ela tinha chegado ao fim. Apesar de ter várias gírias e algumas partes difíceis de traduzir, é um enorme prazer traduzi-la e postá-la para pessoas que não são muito boas em inglês, como a Rosalind Bungs, ter uma chance de lê-la.**

**Ok, agora chega de enrolar e chega de blábláblá e vamos a fic!**

**Boa leitura e bom Halloween! *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Xícara de chá estranha<strong>

.

_Resolution_

.

Por: WeasleyWannabee

.

— Você não gostou do primeiro dia do ano? — eu perguntei, sentando-se com Mary no café da manhã. — Começar um novo ano de novo, coisas novas e exitantes pra aprender, nenhum dever de casa pra nos assombrar... o que foi?

Mary estava olhando pra mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. — Você está estranha —, ela pronunciou. — Embora eu suponha que você tenha um pouco de razão sobre essa coisa de lição de casa.

Eu suspirei. — Tudo bem, eu calo a boca, então —, disse, fingindo olhar desanimada.

— Ah, gentil Evans, — ouvi a voz de Black por trás de mim, me fazendo saltar um pouco. Retornando ao meu lugar, olhei para ele sorrindo. — Devo dizer que concordo com você sobre o novo ano, por razões completamente diferentes, é claro.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar do que ele estava falando, a pergunta foi respondida quando Sirius piscou pra um par de meninas do quinto ano, jogando seus cabelos em seus olhos com uma elegância casual. As meninas riram quando passaram por nós, e Sirius se virou para mim com um sorriso. — Sim, tenho que amar o primeiro dia de aula! — e com isso ele se virou e foi atrás das meninas.

Revirei meus olhos quando os outros marotos continuaram a seguir Black ao longo da mesa. Remus sorriu e fez uma careta para mim como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento de seu amigo. Peter me deu um sorriso nervoso e correu atrás dos outros. E Potter passou por mim sem me olhar. Eu girei de volta para o meu lugar e encarei Mary. — Você viu aquilo? — perguntei.

Ela franziu o cenho. — Vi o quê?

Suspirei, irritada — O Potter! Ele nem sequer olhou para mim!

Mary levantou a sobrancelha. — Acho que você está ficando um pouco paranóia com isso, Lily —, ela disse.

— Isso não... eu não estou ficando _paranóia_, — protestei — Eu estou apenas... confusa — completei desajeitadamente. Eu não tinha certeza do por que do comportamento do Potter me incomodou tanto, exceto que ele me fez sentir nervosa e tensa, como se isso fosse apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade.

— Eu não sei por que isso importa tanto. — Mary disse — Afinal, você não queria que ele te deixasse em paz?

— Sim, mas... — eu comecei, quando uma distração chegou em forma de nossa lista de horários, os meus horários saíram voando magicamente da mão de McGonagall, parando bem na minha frente. Observei-os, então eu vi que a minha primeira aula depois do almoço seria...

— Feitiços! — eu pulei com uma voz estridente emitido do papel em minhas mãos. — Almoço! Transfiguração! Almoço! — a voz continuou a ler meus horários, e quando voltei a atenção para o resto do salão, eu ouvi que todos os horário dos outros Grifinórios estavam fazendo o mesmo. Todos, exceto os do...

— Potter, — eu rosnei. Ele é Black estavam dando risadinhas junto com seus cereais enquanto todos olhavam confusos seus horários. Peter os observava com um pouco de respeito, um pouco de prazer, e Remus parecia estar lutando conta um sorriso.

Eu suspirei, surpreendendo-me um pouco quando soou quase aliviado. Pelo menos esta foi uma prova de que Potter não fez nem um oitavo por completo — Idiota imaturo — murmurei.

— Pra ser mais honesta, não foi tão ruim comparado as outras coisas que eles fizeram ao longo dos anos passados — apontou Mary.

— Sim, mas é o primeiro dia; e eles só começaram... Deus, isso é tão chato! — Eu explodi, sacudindo os meus horários como se pudesse desligá-los. A voz continuou a ler os horários das minhas aulas, já estava começando a dar-me dor de cabeça.

— Aqui, talvez se nós apenas... — Mary puxou a sua varinha e a apontou para o seu horário — _Silêncio_, — ela ordenou. Nada aconteceu. Ela olhou para mim e encolheu os ombros. — Bem, valeu a pena tentar.

Voltei o olhar para os Marotos, que parecia ter ganhado o controle das suas risadas e agora estavam tomando café da manhã tranquilamente como se nada de incomum estivesse acontecido ao seu redor. Que, para eles, não estava — chamar atenção era sua maior regra. Como ele fez na noite anterior, Potter, de repente olhou para cima, olhando nos meus olhos. Viu o que eu queria dizer com aquele radar? De qualquer forma, ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, tirando um chapéu invisível para mim, e depois se virou para seus amigos.

Rolei meu olhos — sério, com o número de vezes que Potter fez isso, me levou a rolar os olhos ao longo dos anos, e eu estava surpresa que eles não haviam ficado presos, puxei um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena da minha bolsa. — Bem, há uma solução um pouco menos simples, mas muito eficaz para isso, — Eu anunciei para Mary. E com isso, eu rapidamente copiei os horário para o pergaminho em branco, enrolei-o, e joguei tudo de volta na minha bolsa.

— Engenhoso —, ela disse, sorrindo para mim antes de puxar seu próprio pergaminho e a sua pena e copiou minhas ações anteriores. Então, de uma só vez, acabamos picando nossos horários originais, que felizmente, acabou com a voz irritante.

Olhei de volta para Potter, pronta para atirar-lhe um triunfante, ha-ha-eu-venci-sua-peguena-brincadeira ou outro tipo de olhar, mas eu descobrir que ele foi mais uma vez bloqueado pela visão da Chloe. _Honestamente, eles estão agendando seus beijos ?_

Quando eu expressei esses pensamentos para Mary, ela abafou o riso. — Eu não sei, Lily, talvez seja apenas a emoção do relacionamento novo. Eu sei isso por que eu e o Andew passamos mais tempo nos beijando do que nos falando quando começamos a namorar.

_Ok, eu _não_ precisava saber disso_. — Sim, mas você não fez isso em público pra todo mundo ver! Quero dizer, aquilo — fiz um gesto para Potter e Chloe — é repugnante.

— Bem, eles provavelmente vão se acalmar durante a próxima semana ou algo assim. Você pode esperar, certo? — ela perguntou fingindo estar preocupada.

— Não sei —, eu murmurei, meio séria. Verificando meu relógio, eu adicionei — Bem, é melhor irmos para a aula de Feitiços.

O dia começou normalmente bastante bem, além do incidente dos horários no café da manhã. Entretanto, a maioria dos alunos tinham empregado métodos semelhante aos meus, copiando seus horários em outros lugares, embora houvesse um aluno estranho cuja a bolsa emitisse um ruído abafado. A voz do professor Flitwick parecia com a dos horários enfeitiçados, parecendo guinchar fino, mas quando a aula de Transfiguração começou, McGonagall parou e exigiu o silêncio de alguém irritante que estava gritando.

O estudante causador, um garoto da Lufa-lufa, Darren Nesbaum, murmurou um pedido de desculpas, envergonhado, amassou seus horários, e, olhando ao redor da sala, ele jogou-o pela janela que estava aberta.

Eu ouvi alguém bufar o riso atrás de mim e me virei para depois ver todos os quatros Marotos sorrindo estupidamente em suas devidas mesas, com suas cabeças inclinadas em uma tentativa de esconder seus rostos para McGonagall não brigar com eles. Suspirando, voltei minha atenção para a aula. Houve um tempo que eu devia dar-lhes uma detenção, mas eu tive maturidade, além de ser interrompida por suas conversas. Além disso, seria muito trabalho manter o controle de todas as coisas estupidas que eles fizeram.

Logo após o almoço, eu disse tchau a Mary e formos para nossas aulas separadas, de tarde. Eu tinha Aritmância e ela tinha Herbologia — eu nunca me imaginei realmente cuidando de plantas estranhas que muitas vezes eram más, e infelizmente isso caiu no assunto antes do ano passado. Enquanto eu caminhava no corredor no primeiro andar para a minha sala, eu vi Potter e Chloe caminhando em minha direção lado á lado.

Franzi meu nariz. _Pelo menos eles não estão se beijando desta vez_, eu pensei. À medida que eles se eles se aproximavam-se eu examinei Chloe de perto. Eu estava realmente curiosa que tipo de garota pode suportar um encontro com o Potter. _Ok, provavelmente várias meninas poderiam,_ eu me alterei, sabendo sua reputação entre as meninas em nossa escola. _Merlin sabe o por quê._

Distraída, eu estava assistindo Chloe passar por mim, eu não estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo e de repente _**BAM**__**! **_Eu bati em uma porta entre aberta.

— Ai! — eu choraminguei, esfregando meu nariz. Atrás de mim, eu ouvi o riso do Potter, e depois se encolheu pensado o que eu provavelmente faria. Eu odiava quando eu dava uma de idiota na frente dele. Não porque eu sou uma pessoa chata que estava fugindo de um compromisso, o que ele pensou, mas porque ele não precisava da minha ajuda para me provocar.

— Você está bem, Lily? — Olhei para cima e vi Andrew me observando com preocupação. Ele era muito bom em Aritmância — Foi assim que ele e Mary se conheceram. Eu e ela estávamos fazendo um trabalho na biblioteca quando Andrew veio me pedir ajuda com Aritimância. É desnecessário dizer que nem ele, nem Mary ficaram com um bom trabalho naquele dia. Nem eu, pense nisso.

— Sim, eu estou bem — eu murmurei envergonhada. — Eu simplesmente não vi aonde estava indo, só isso.

Entramos em nossa sala de Aritimância e sentamos no meio da segunda fila. — Então, —, eu disse, tentando soar um pouco casual, — o que você sabe sobre Chloe Sanders? — eu estava esperando perguntar para Andrew por que ele joga Quadribol, assim, ele deve saber um pouco sobre ela.

— Você quer dizer sobre nova namorada do James? — perguntou ele.

Eu resistir o impulso de não franzir meu nariz novamente. — Sim.

— Er, não muito. Apesar de, ela é uma apanhadora extremamente ruim.

_É claro que ela é. Olhando bem... ela não é tão perfeita assim, ou ela teria que ser boa no Quadribol também_. Esta menina estava ficando mais e mais perfeita para o Potter e ainda sim, eu aprendia mais sobre ela. Que boa aparência — bem, a maioria das pessoas acham que Potter é bonito, embora eu não poderia ver como eles chegaram a essa conclusão — e também o talento no Quadribol, era como se eles fossem assistentes de um rei e rainha de um bailhe de formatura.

— Ela é inteligente? — eu perguntei, não sei por que eu realmente me importava. Mas por alguma razão, eu estava esperando que Chloe fosse apenas uma loira burra, para que eu pudesse zombar de Potter por namorá-la.

— Não sei — Andrew respondeu. — Mas ela tem que ser, pelo menos, de assistir todas as aulas para ficar no time, não é?

_Maldita._ — Sim, eu acho.

— Só por curiosidade, mas por que você está tão interessada? — perguntou Andrew. — Eu achei que você odiasse o James.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele. — Claro que odeio. Eu só estou tentando reunir algumas coisas sujas da namorada dele para que eu possa ameaçá-lo — eu tenho que procurar munições contra ele em qualquer lugar, você sabe — eu acrescentei com um sorriso, que rapidamente desfez-se e franzi a testa. — Mas parece que ela é irritantemente perfeita.

Andrew acenou com a cabeça, confuso. Naquele momento o Professor Epsilon entrou pronto para começar a aula, eu me afastei de Andrew, ainda pensando na reação dele. Eu não sabia por que ele estava tão confuso sobre isso; por qual outro motivo eu perguntaria sobre a Chloe? De repente, deixei escapar um pequeno suspiro. Merlin, ele não achava que eu estava com _ciúmes_, não era? Eu não sabia se ria da tão ridícula noção dele ou se fazia uma piada com a ideia repulsiva do namoro do Potter.

Depois de um dia bastante interessante para o primeiro dia de aula, eu estava ansiosa para relaxar na sala comunal aquela noite — num bom sentido. Nosso professores não tinham passado muitas tarefas de casa ainda. No entanto parecia que o destino não iria deixar isso por muito tempo. Quando eu e Mary saímos do Salão Principal, Severo apressou-se e veio até nos. Eu o vi se aproximar um pouco tenso. Eu o evitava todos os dias, apesar do número de aulas que tivermos juntos. Eu estava orgulhosa por esta conquista, mas aparentemente a minha sorte tinha acabado de acabar.

— Lily, eu posso falar com você? — Severo perguntou, mal movendo os lábios, daquela maneira estranha que ele tinha de tentar tirar as pessoas em nossas conversas.

Mary levantou as sobrancelhas para mim, e eu suspirei e acenei para ele seguir em frente. — Nós vemos daqui a pouco —, eu murmurei, resignada.

Severo observou-a começar a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar e depois virou-se para mim. — Olhe... — ele começou.

— Eu espero que você não tenha vindo tentar se desculpar novamente, — eu o interrompi um pouco, cruzando meus braços defensivamente em meu peito.

Sev calou a boca, olhando para mim com um misto de raiva e de surpresa.

— Oh meu Deus, você _veio_ tentar se desculpar novamente! — eu disse, incrédula. — Eu já lhe disse que nada que você tentar fazer ou dizer vai fazer qualquer diferença e eu estou falando sério, tanto que você, aparentemente, não quer acreditar nisso!

— Mas... — Severo começou outra vez, mas desta vez ele parou de falar antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Um olhar de desprezo saltou de seus olhos, que estavam atualmente focados em um ponto em cima de meus ombros. Eu fiz uma careta com um ódio gigante, sabia que havia apenas uma pessoa que levaria a Sev fazer isso...

E com certeza, Potter, de repente entrou em meu campo de visão. Ele seguiu seu caminho, sozinho, e ainda mais surpreendentemente, não prestando nem atenção em mim nem em Severo. Eu estava começando a me acostumar com essa estranha fuga de mim, mas ele nunca perdia a chance de enfeitiçar severo, ou, de pelo menos, insultá-lo.

Aparentemente, Severo tinha notado seu comportamento estranho também. — O que, você não vai sequer tentar me enfeitiçar, Potter? — ele gritou insultuosamente, e eu estava desagradavelmente me lembrado das minhas palavras para Potter no trem. Embora, eu acho que teria ficado em estado de choque, se Potter tivesse respondido a Severo se ele estivesse respondido a minha pergunta sobre a falta de propostas para mim sair com ele.

Observei-o, o que ele me fez, o que me levou a quase cair em estado de choque. Certamente, meu queixo caiu de tanta surpresa.

Potter olhou para Sev, com as palavras dele, ele verificou nos dois brevemente, depois deu-se de ombros e afastou-se.

Por alguma razão, sua falta de ação pareceu enfurecer Severo mais do que Potter _tinha_ tentado enfeitiçá-lo. Ele sacou sua varilha e a apontou para as costas de Potter.

Saindo do meu transe, eu agarrei o braço de Sev, fazendo com que o feitiço e saísse da largura de Potter. — O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? — Exigi.

Potter se virou novamente, e agora não havia mais raiva em seu olhar, quando ele olhou para Severo. Mas ele continuou a ficar calado, e depois de alguns minutos de um desconfortável silêncio, Sev puxou o seu braço para fora do meu alcance e caminhou em direção as masmorras, batendo no ombro de Potter ao passar por ele. Eu poderia ter imaginado isso, mas eu pensei ter visto Potter rolar os olhos quando Severo estava longe. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o meu brevemente, e algo ilegível através de seus olhos brilharam. Para minha vergonha, eu senti meu rosto corar, depois fiquei aliviada quando Potter virou-se sem dizer nada e começou a subir as escadas para fora do Salão de entrada.

Eu não sei o certo por que eu tinha vergonha em fazer Sev para de amaldiçoar Potter. Quero dizer, é o que qualquer pessoa decente faria, não é? Só porque eu o odiava não significava que eu pendei que Potter merecia ser enfeitiçado enquanto estava de costas. _Ele mesmo fez isso com outras pessoas, especialmente o Sev, muitas vezes, _uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça argumentou.

_Mas não fez dessa vez_, eu argumente de volta. Quando eu finalmente comecei a descer a escada de mármore. Mal se passara 24 horas que eu estava em Hogwarts e Potter tinha me confundido mais do que os cinco anos que passamos juntos.

Olhando para frente, eu vi Potter andando lentamente. Eu o vi olhara pra trás para mim. Rapidamente, me abaixei e fingi amarrar meu cadarço. Ouvi em silêncio Potter rindo e em seguida retomou sua caminhada. Eu corei novamente quando ele se virou, e desta vez eu esperei ele virar em um corredor para começar a retomar o meu caminho.

Novamente, eu não sabia explicar meu comportamento, exceto pra dizer que eu tinha que agir antes do caráter instável do Potter, eu não gostava de andar normalmente com ele por perto. Não que eu imaginasse uma coisa dessas, realmente.

Quando entrei no Salão Comunal, Potter estava sentado perto da lareira junto com Peter, Sirius e Remus — me perguntei se ele tivesse jantado sozinho, — eu segui meu caminho, Mary havia se sentado distante deles. Vi Potter com o canto do meu olho, e percebi que ele nem sequer olhou para mim quando passei.

— Então, o que ele queria? — Mary perguntou logo quando me sentei.

— Quem? — Eu perguntei momentaneamente confusa.

Mary olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca. — O Snape!

— Oh, sim —, eu respondi. Meus pensamentos sobre o Potter tinham-me feito esquecer do meu breve encontro com o Severo. Eu tive que parar de pensar em Potter. — Ele tentou se desculpar mais uma vez, — eu disse revirando os olhos. — Mas eu não permiti.

— Desprezível, — declarou Mary sombriamente, e eu sorri em agradecimento pela sua solidariedade. — Eu quero dizer, honestamente, — ela continuou, — O que ele esperava? Você só fez isso pra quem você pensou ser seu amigo. Mas lamento muito Lily. — Ela disse seriamente.

— Obrigado, está tudo bem. Verdade. — Eu estava começando a sentir um pouco de sufoco — não em pensar na perca da amizade de Sev; eu iria chegar a um acordo com ele — mas por causa da simpatia de Mary. Ela realmente tinha realmente aprovado a nossa amizade, — ninguém tinha, se olharmos pro esse ponto — por isso significou alguma coisa, que ela estava sendo tão boa sobre isso agora.

— De qualquer forma, isso é o suficiente. —, eu disse, limpando minha garganta no que eu esperava que fosse obvio de mais, Eu estou-tentando-segurar-as lágrimas. Abri minha bolsa e peguei meu livro de transfiguração. — O que você...

Eu fui interrompida quando um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado caiu sobre meu livro aberto. Olhando em volta, vi Potter passando pela minha cadeira. Ele olhou-me, sorrindo brevemente para mim antes de passar e se juntar ao seus amigos perto da lareira.

— O que foi aquilo? — Mary perguntou-me.

Dei de ombros. — Sei lá, — eu disse, desdobrando o pergaminho. Nele, estava escrito duas palavras simples: '_Obrigado, Evans.__'_

— Obrigado por quê? — Mary perguntou curiosa, esticando o pescoço para ler a carta.

— Não faço a mínima ideia, — eu disse, mas podia sentir que eu comecei a ficar vermelha com a mentira.

Mary estreitou os olhos com perspicácia para mim. — Lily, o que você está escondendo? — disse ela, em uma nota de advertência em sua voz.

_Eu realmente preciso aprender a mentir melhor._ Suspirando, eu relutantemente contei a ela sobre o meu encontro com o Severo. Quando eu terminei, Mary estava sorrindo de uma maneira de um sabe-tudo. — Defendeu James? Que fofinho.

Eu chutei sua perna levemente. — Qual é, eu não poderia deixar Sev enfeitiçá-lo daquele jeito. Isso não significa nada de mais.

— Então o que foi tudo aquilo que eu ouvi dizer que você estava perguntando sobre a namorada dele? — Mary continuou, com um brilho travesso em seus olhos.

_Claro que Andrew tinha que contar toda a conversa para ela. Idiota._ — Como eu já disse para Andrew — eu falei, verificando o Salão comunal da Corvinal, — Eu estava apenas pedindo para que...

— ... para que você tivesse algo para irritar James, eu sei, — Mary disse agradavelmente. — Mas como sua melhor amiga e mulher, eu continuo dizendo que tem algo a mais aí.

— Bem, não há.

— Eu sempre soube que você tinha uma pequena queda pelo James. — Mary continuou, como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

— O quê? — Eu exclamei. Ela nunca tinha me confessado essa sua suspeita para mim antes. Uma coisa boa também, é que eu poderia tê-la estrangulado-a por sugerir uma coisa dessas. Eu estava tendo sérios problemas por tentar evitar isso agora. — No dia em que eu admitir que tenho uma queda por James Potter, com certeza o inferno será congelado. — Eu pronunciei.

Eu não tinha percebido o quão alto eu havia dito aquilo, então eu ouvi Potter dizer: — Isso pode ser resolvido.

Eu olhei rapidamente para ele, percebendo que Chloe não estava por perto. Ele mostrou seu sorriso carismático para mim e depois se virou novamente para seus amigos. _Deus, ele é tão bipolar! Em um minuto ele me ignora, e em outro ele fica paquerando comigo como se nada tivesse mudado!_ — Ele não pode me paquerar, ele tem uma namorada agora! — eu sussurrei para Mary com indignação, se ele tivesse que escolher entre mim e a Chloe, que ele não me escolhesse.

— Isso sinceramente não quer dizer nada, Lily, — Mary disse, ainda sorrindo. — Além disso, eu pensei que você estivesse disposta para odiar a Chloe, agora você a defendendo?

— Eu não... não é isso... — deixei escapar um suspiro alto de frustração. — Eu vou para a Biblioteca —, anunciei, querendo ficar longe de Mary e de seus sorrisos provocantes.

Ouvi a risada dela quando estava fora do Salão Comunal. _Que amiga_.

As coisas se acalmaram um pouco durante o resto da semana. Potter não tentou me paquerar outra vez, embora eu não pude deixar de notar que ele e Chloe estavam juntos quase constantemente. Severo manteve-se a muita distância, e Mary parou de ficar me provocando sobre Potter, uma boa escolha de ambas as partes, eles estavam valorizando suas vidas.

Os alunos estavam enlouquecendo; os professores justificaram as grandes quantidades de trabalho de casa para nos ajudar com os 'N.I. desse ano'. Embora, como Sirius disse, faltavam ainda dois anos para podermos fazer os exames, de modo que não faria sentido começarmos a nos preocupar agora. Eu odiava ele, eu só concordei com ele em particular. Se o sexto ano era assim, eu estava com medo de pensar quanta pressão teríamos nós todos no próximo ano.

Nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era uma prova de que o tamanho não é o caráter. Minúscula e bonita como ela era; Ela estava quase chegando a ser a professora mais dura deste ano. Embora fosse obvio que ela soubesse algo sobre esta matéria — foi boa mudança de alguns professores que tivemos no ano passado — ela é também muito exigente na forma de quando vamos entregar os nossos trabalhos. Mesmo Potter e Black, os alunos mais brilhantes do nosso ano (só mais uma coisa irritante sobre eles), podiam ser encontrado indo de vez em quando para a Biblioteca durante a primeira semana do ano. É claro, nenhuma quantidade de dever de casa poderia impedi-los de causar problemas, como de costume. Na verdade, o stress deste ano, provavelmente, só acelerou o que aconteceu na terceira sexta-feira em setembro.

Quando eu e Mary entramos no Salão Comunal, cansadas e bocejando, fomos imediatamente surpreendidas por uma faixa a seis pés de altura, letras cintilantes alaranjadas era exibidas no alto da parede do fundo acima da mesa dos professores estava escrito: Bom dia! Aqui está um pouco de brilho para iluminar seu dia!

— Bem, isso é legal da parte deles — , disse Mary.

Olhei para ela de uma forma estranha. — Meio distrativo, no entanto. É tão brilhante que meus olhos ardem só de olhar. — Embora eu tivesse que admitir, a última brincadeira dos Marotos — porque sem nenhuma dúvida eles haviam feito isso — era tão inofensivo quanto a primeira deles tinham sido. De fato, e era meio engraçado.

Qualquer rápido sentimento bom que eu tive com essa brincadeira, desapareceu quando McGonagall veio até mim, quando eu estava terminando minha torrada. — Senhorita Evans — , ela começou, — você notou... essa mensagem na frente do Salão. Eu tenho medo que seja prejudicial, enquanto não é, é melhor nós tirarmos ela de lá.

Eu balancei a cabeça, um pouco confusa a respeito do por que ela estava me contando tudo isso.

— Parece que quem deixou invencível, portanto, ele deve ser removido à mão, o qual, eu tenho medo, é onde você entra. Como os outros professores e eu tem que começar lições logo durante o dia, nós estamos perguntando a todos os monitores, junto com o Monitor-Chefe e a Monitora-chefe, para tirá-lo dalí.

— Claro, Professora, — Eu concordei educadamente, mas por dentro eu estava fumegando. Não por causa da McGonagall, apesar de ser um pouco injusto que os Monitores tivessem que fazer todo o trabalho sujo. Quero dizer, fazia sentido, — nós eramos bastantes responsáveis para cuidar deste ato e ainda pôr em dias o que perdemos na aula. Não, eu estava com raiva do idiota do Potter e seus amigos estúpidos. Até mesmo Remus, que era obrigado a fazer coisas ruins para mim, quando eu me dirigia aos Marotos, estava sentindo falta do meu livro. Fiquei um pouco feliz por o fato que ele estaria limpando a bagunça ao meu lado.

Ele deve ter percebido eu estaria brava, porque ele me cumprimentou um pouco envergonhado quando eu se reuni com o resto dos Monitores debaixo do título gigantesco após o café da manhã.

— Então, você concordou isso mesmo sabem que depois você iria provavelmente ser forçado a lidar com eles mais tarde? — Perguntei-lhe logo após de jogar duas esponjas no balde cheio d'água que McGonagall tinha nos fornecidos.

Remus deu de ombros. — Eu fui vencido — , disse ele levemente, mas eu pensei que vi ele apertar um pouco a sua mandíbula.

Eu suavizei consideravelmente em relação a ele ouvir que ele tinha, pelo menos, tentado impedir isso. — Bem, você vai ter que...

— Desculpe-me por isso, — a voz Potter me interrompeu por trás de mim.

Eu quase deixei cair minha esponja em estado de choque. James Potter, na verdade estava se desculpando pela brincadeira? Que seria muito estranho em...

_Oh_. Eu me virei e vi Potter colocar sua mão no ombro de Remus. _Ele não estava falando comigo, ele estava conversando com Remus. Bem, agora eu me sinto estúpida_.

— Às vezes, ser o maior dos brincalhões na escola tem suas quedas — , Potter estava dizendo isso com simpatia inventada.

Remus jogou sua esponja nele, mas ele se esquivou rapidamente e então, Potter, deixou o salão, rindo.

— Sabe, às vezes eu realmente eu o odeio —, ele murmurou.

Não respondi, ainda estava preocupada do porque que eu automaticamente assumi que o Potter tinha falado comigo. _Talvez Mary esteja certa — talvez eu seja paranóia_.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amei esse capítulo, adorei traduzir quando James sorriu para a Lily e ela corou. Digo uma coisa... a partir do próximo capítulo vai ficar MUITO MUITO MUUUITO bom. KKKK <strong>

**Eu deixei vocês curiosas não é? haha.**

**Beijos, desculpem pelos erros e até o próximo capítulo!**


	5. Mudando sua mente

****Capítulo 3: Mudando sua mente****

.

__Resolution__

.

Por: WeasleyWannabee

.

— Como essa poção é particularmente difícil, vou colocá-los em pares para trabalhar nela — anunciou Slughorn na sala de aula na quinta-feira.

Eu me aproximei de Mary, mas Slughorn continuou, — Senhorita MacDonald, você seria feliz se trabalhasse com o Sr. Mackey. — Mary e Andrew sorriram um para o outro — Senhorita Evans, você e o Sr. Potter serão parceiros para a preparação da poção...

_O quê?_ Slughorn continuou a juntar as pessoas, mas eu não estava prestando mais atenção._ Isto é alguma piada cruel, certo? Ele realmente não esperava que nós iriamos fazer esse trabalho juntos não é mesmo? Ele apenas queria um desastre._ Me virei para Mary olhando-a com desânimo apenas para encontrá-la sorrindo.

— Divirta-se —, ela disse docemente antes de se juntar com Andrew em sua mesa.

Eu olhei para ela. Por que ela pode fazer o trabalho com seu namorado, enquanto eu tenho que...

— Hey, Evans. — Potter se sentou ao meu lado.

— Potter, — eu falei secamente. Ele me olhou por um momento, depois começou a desembalar seu ingrediente para a Poção, sorrindo.

_É tudo brincadeira para ele não é?_ Eu pensei com raiva, acendendo o fogo e peguei minha varinha. Olhei em volta, prefiro trabalhar com qualquer um, menos o Potter. Bem, talvez Black também não, — mas... Eu fiz uma careta, de repente, ao perceber que um dos acompanhantes do Potter tinham faltado. — Hey, onde está Remus?

— Doente. — Potter respondeu despreocupadamente, aparentemente despreocupado com o bem-estar de seu amigo. Eu apenas rolei meus olhos.

— Então, você começa com essa primeira parte, que eu picarei essas raízes, okay? — Potter perguntou, apontando para umas raízes de Valeriana, nós iriamos precisar dela no quinto passo.

Olhei para ele. _Espere, ele está sendo cooperativo, e não esta tentando me aborrecer como nas outras vezes, será que ele irá continuar assim durante as próximas horas?_ — Er, — eu disse, um pouco confusa. — Okay, pode ser.

Eu continuei a olhá-lo quando nós começamos a trabalhar. Finalmente, ele olhou para mim, franzindo a testa — O que foi? —, ele perguntou.

— Nada —, eu falei rapidamente. — Você está... nada não.

Potter deu-se de ombros. — Okay — ele disse simplesmente. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ele continuou: — Bem, eu sei que você prefere trabalhar sozinha, mas...

— Como você sabe disso? — Eu perguntei.

Potter sorriu. — Você revira os olhos toda vez que um de nosso professores dizem que o trabalho é um dupla.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. — E você tem o hábito de ficar me olhando durante todas as aulas? — Eu fiz uma careta internamente depois que disse isso, praticamente armei isso para ele dar uma resposta irritamente sedutora. Mas a resposta que ele me deu, distraiu minha mente.

— Eu _sou_seu colega de classe ha cinco anos, Evans. Aposto que alguém nesta sala tenha feito esta mesma observação sobre você.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, quando de repente eu percebi que o que ele me disse tinha me pego de surpresa. "_Bem, eu sei que você prefere trabalhar sozinha..._" _Sozinha! No final do ano passado, no final do ano passado eu pedi para que Potter me deixasse em paz e..._ eu fiz uma careta. _É por isso que ele está agindo tão estranho assim este ano?_ — Você está tentando me deixar em paz? — disse em voz alta, enquanto não percebendo como estranho isso soaria, Potter não ouviu os meus pensamentos — er, pelo menos, foi o que eu esperei que ele não tivesse.

— Eu... er... O quê? — Potter perguntou, olhando para mim completamente confuso.

Eu corei. — Eu... apenas é que, eu venho tentando descobrir por que você está agindo assim... assim... não que eu goste de você, eu apenas não entendi isto. No fim do ano passado, quando eu disse pra você me deixar em paz...

Potter, de repente começou a rir. — O quê? Não é isso... e o que você quer dizer, que eu tenho agido diferente?

— Ainda bem que você não ouviu... quero dizer, você esta namorando a Chloe agora, mas... Você sabe, — eu balbuciava.

Potter levantou uma sobrancelha. — Evans, o que você está falando não faz sentido algum.

Eu suspirei em frustração. — O que eu quero dizer é, depois te tanto tempo me paquerando e me pedindo pra sair, e todas as vezes que eu lhe pedi para parar... Por que você só parou agora?

— Não fique lisonjeada, Evans — Potter respondeu, com um pouco de desprezo. — Nem tudo que eu faço gira em torno de você.

— Okay, então o que aconteceria se eu dissesse sim? Você está me dizendo que, na verdade, você não sairia comigo?

Potter deu-se de ombros. — Você foi fácil de irritar... foi tudo muito engraçado.

Eu estava tão ofendida com isso que não percebi que ele realmente não respondeu minha pergunta. — Então, você fez tudo para o seu próprio divertimento? Alguma vez você pensou o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse começado a se apaixonar por você? Como eu teria se sentido se eu descobrisse que você tinha acabado de me usando para o entretenimento?

Potter teve a boa vontade de olhar para mim, um pouco envergonhado com isso. Mas logo ele sorriu. — Bem, eu tenho certeza de que o inferno ainda é agradável e quentinho, por isso vamos estar bem lá.

Levei um momento para perceber o que ele queria dizer. Quando eu percebi, eu corei novamente, tanto de vergonha quanto raiva.

**0000000000**

— De jeito nenhum — Mary disse enfaticamente quando eu terminei de contar e ela sobre a conversa que eu tive com o Potter na aula de poções. Estávamos sentadas no Salão comunal, após o jantar, e os Marotos não estavam por perto, eu não teria arriscado a dizer a Mary o contrário. — Ele definitivamente gostava de você... você tem que ser cega para não perceber isto.

Eu não sei; Eu não diria o mesmo, ele estava fazendo tudo 'por diversão', foi o que ele disse. — Você tem que admitir, definitivamente parece algo que ele faria.

Mary, porém, balançou a cabeça fazendo com que seus cachos castanhos batessem em seu rosto. — Não, eu me recuso a acreditar nisso.

— Tudo bem, você pode questioná-lo na próxima vez —, eu disse com um suspiro, voltando o meu olhar para a janela. Eu certamente não iria tocar nesse assunto novamente. Não só para mim, mas também para todas a mulheres em geral. Quero dizer, quem trata as pessoas assim? Eu também estava muito constrangida, por ter interpretado tudo mal nos os últimos cinco anos. Eu tinha que admitir, fez mais do que sentido por que de tudo ter sido uma piada, nenhuma pessoa normal era disposta a suportar o número de rejeições que eu tinha dado ao Potter.

Percebendo que eu estava distraída observando o rastro da lua cheia no céu durante meia hora, eu sacudi minha cabeça levando para longe os meus pensamentos, e relutante, comecei a fazer os enormes deveres de casa.

**0000000000**

Como era patético, eu meio que tentei evitar Potter nos próximos dois dias. Não que eu procurasse a companhia dele, mas sim o que eu pensei na nossa conversa na aula de Poções, tinha me deixado mais envergonhada. Que diabos eu precisava perguntar por que ele estava me deixando em paz?_ Deus, ele deve pensar que eu sou um tipo de garota deficiente, paranoica ou louca. Não que eu me importe o que ele pensa de mim. A menos... Merlin, eu não fiz parecer que gostava dele, não é? Urgh, eu espero que ele não tenha interpretado assim. Embora com sua enorme cabeça, eu não descartaria esta possibilidade._

Em consideração adicional, eu tinha prometido a Mary pra não falar com Potter sobre isso... não quis lembrar sobre qualquer cometários meus, que me causaram vergonha. Não entanto, ela permaneceu determinada provar que ele tinha mentido por não querer sair comigo.

Quando eu perguntei a Mary como ela exatamente planejou falar com o Potter sobre isso, ela me asegurou que seria 'do modo dela'. Então eu desisti e deixei ele com ela. Quando Mary põe uma ideia na cabeça, não a nada que faça fazer o contrário, até ela cumprir.

Eu tinha a própria missão de evitar Potter, mas eu desisti bastante de pressa disso. Era basicamente impossível, considerando que nós tínhamos a maioria das alunas juntos, começando que sentávamos na mesma mesa e moramos na mesma casa. Felizmente, ele tinha voltado a me ignorar, na maior parte. Às vezes quando nós passamos no corredor, ele sorriria maliciosamente pra mim como se nós estivéssemos compartilhando uma piada particular, entretanto eu adquiri o sentimento distinto que ele estava apenas me gozando.

Imprevisivelmente e incrivelmente, eu achei alguém que me aborrecera mais que Potter: Chloe. Digo, esta garota é ridícula. Era como ela tivesse algum tipo de vida ou morte por precisar estar com o Potter toda hora. Honestamente, eu não sei como ela sobreviveu as aulas dela sem ele. Isso é, se ela foi mesmo para elas. Porque ela sempre estava fora da nossa classe esperando por Potter quando nossas aulas acabavam. E eu digo o tempo todo. Eu acho que ela já perdeu alguma. Ela o cumprimentava com o mais longo-que-era-inteiramente-necessário-desde-ela-via-ele beijo e depois eles começavam a andar de mão dadas. Sai da sala olhando para o chão, para evitar essa nauseante visão, especialmente se fosse na classe, antes ou depois do almoço.

Até mesmo mais insuportável do que ver os dois no Salão Comunal. Se eles não estivessem se ocupando com uma intensa sessão de beijos — Eu ainda não percebi o motivo do qual eles tinham que nos mostrar isto — eles estavam conversando, e Chloe estava bajulando tudo que Potter dizia, rindo alto a cada piada que ele falava, mesmo não sendo inteiramente engraçada. Que, na minha opinião, aplicando todos eles, mas não era só o meu nojo pelo Potter que me fazia tirar o olhar toda vez que Chloe começava a rir. Olhando para o resto da sala, eu poderia ver que a maioria das outra pessoas estavam irritados com as palhaçadas do casal.

De mais interessante foram as reações dos amigos do Potter. Bem, somente um, em particular. Peter realmente não parecem saber o que fazer com Chloe, enquanto Remus parecia tolerá-la, igual a que ele fazia, sempre que Potter e Black eram particularmente estridentes. Mas Black absolutamente detestava Chloe. Ou me parecia assim. Ela não deixava os dois ficarem juntos. Mas agora... eu estava com um pouco de pena do Black — afinal, ele não merecia ser substituído por alguém como a Chloe.

— Oh meu Deus, isso não é tão engraçado assim, _por favor_cale a boca —, murmurou Mary não tão silenciosamente, quando o riso de Chloe encheu o Salão Comunal, pela enésima vez.

Eu bufei, olhando para o fogo. Potter estava conversando animadamente com Chloe, que tinha um sorriso adorável estampado no rosto. Incapaz de aguentar olhar para eles por muito tempo, meus olhos deslizaram para a Sirius, que estava olhando para o casal com um ódio que me surpreendeu. Ele deve ter sentido eu olhar para ele, porque de repente ele olhou para cima e nossos olhos se encontraram. Black levantou o seus olhos rapidamente para o teto, fazendo careta para mim. Sem pensar, eu sorri simpaticamente para ele. _Oh meu Deus_, pensei, rapidamente olhando para longe de novo. _Nós temos algo em comum. Ok, Potter e sua namorada estão oficialmente envenenando minha mente, eu tenho que ir embora._— Eu acho que eu estou indo para a biblioteca, porque senão eu poderia assassinar um ou os dois em cerca de três segundos —, disse a Mary, apontando meu polegar para Potter e Chloe.

— Ok... eu te sigo em um minuto —, disse Mary, revirando os olhos.

Eu pendurei a minha bolsa no ombro e sai do Salão Comunal. Respirando fundo, eu saí de lá com um longo suspiro, revelando o silêncio do corredor quando estava caminhando para a biblioteca.

Eu mal estive 15 minutos lá, quando ninguém menos que Potter e Chole entraram. _Fala sério?_ eu pensei, olhando para eles com incredulidade. _Fala sério, o que eu fiz na minha vida passada para merecer isso?_

Chloe disse alguma coisa para Potter que eu não ouvi e se afastou para uma pilha de livros. Potter olhou ao redor, então seu olhar caiu em mim...

Eu rapidamente abaixei minha cabeça. _Não venha aqui, não venha aqui, não..._

— Fancy! que bom vê-lo aqui.

Eu respirei fortemente e olhei para cima _Eu vou enfeitiçá-lo com o feitiço do esquecimento_, ordenei-me severamente. — Não, realmente não, ou eu ou você, Potter, e eu ficarei na biblioteca.

Potter inclinou a cabeça em minha direção. — É um ponto justo —, ele disse. — Bem, eu não conseguirei fazer o trabalho no Salão comunal, tem muito ruído.

Olhei para ele nitidamente para ver se ele estava brincando. Inacreditavelmente, ele realmente parecia sério. Eu bufei com escárnio.

— Que foi? — Potter perguntou, franzindo a testa para mim.

Lancei para ele um olhar seco. — Você _se dá conta_ que foi você e Chloe que fizeram a maior parte do ruído?

A careta de Potter aumentou. — Sério? Bem, talvez seja por isso...

Ele Parou, e eu somente balancei a cabeça. — Eu suponho que você está aqui para realmente fazer o trabalho? — Perguntei antes que ele pudesse parar.  
><em><br>_Potter sorriu. — O que mais alguém faria em uma biblioteca? — , ele perguntou inocentemente.

Revirei os olhos. _Como se ele não viessem até aqui só para dar uns amassos. Honestamente, essa é o única razão de que ele esta namorando ela. _— Ela realmente não faz o seu tipo.

Eu não tinha percebido que eu havia falado alto agora a pouco até eu olhar para cima e ver Potter me olhando confuso. — Desculpe? — ele disse.

_Eu poderia enfeitiçar minha boca para que ela ficasse pregada, porque aparentemente não pode ser confiável para manter minha boca fechada, _eu pensei triste. — Nada — eu murmurei, mentalmente cruzando os dedos para que ele esquecesse do que aconteceu agora a pouco.

Era muito esperar isso do Potter, no entanto. Ele sentou-se na minha frente e perguntou: — E o que exatamente faz o meu tipo? — ele definitivamente parecia estar se divertindo agora.

— Eu... é que... — Eu fui salva da necessidade de responder quando a Chloe chegou.  
><em><br>_— Encontrei você —, ela anunciou, segurando um livro. Então lançou um olhar entre mim e Potter, depois fez uma careta.

— Ótimo — disse Potter, de pé. — Bem, eu te vejo por aí Evans. Oh, deixe-me saber se você chegar a uma resposta —, acrescentou com uma piscadela, jogando um braço em volta de Chloe enquanto se afastavam.

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro quando os dois viraram no corredor e sumiram de vista._ Porque não posso parar de fazer papel de idiota na frente do Potter este ano? _Eu pensei irritada. Embora tivesse sido bem divertido ver a reação de Chloe no momento. Ela parecia ter ficado realmente um pouco ofendida por Potter ter falado comigo. Eu quase ri alto quando eu desejei saber se ela estava com ciúmes — valeria quase a pena fingir que estava paquerando Potter só para mexer com a cabeça dela. Mas com nossos encontros ultimamente só fazia parecer que eu gostava dele, e eu provavelmente não estava disposta para isso só pra irritar Chloe.

Só então, Mary entrou na livraria, olhando ao redor, e caminhou até minha mesa. — Oi —, disse ela com um suspiro, se jogando na cadeira onde Potter tinha acabado de se sentar.

— Hey, — eu respondi, movendo meus livros para o lado para dar mais espaço. — Eu não esperava ver você aqui agora que Potter e Chloe saíram de lá.

— Bem, acontece que eu não consegui me concentrar mesmo eles tendo ido embora, só... como você soube que eles não estavam mais no salão comunal?

— Porque eles estavam aqui.

A boca de Mary caiu. — Sério? Oh, vamos lá — , disse ela, irritada. — Juro, se eles nos interromperem...  
><em><br>_— Não se preocupe, você já perdeu a interrupção, — Assegurei-lhe secamente. Então eu comecei a falar sobre o meu mais recente encontro com o Potter.

Mary abafou o riso quando compartilhei com ela meus pensamentos sobre a reação de Chloe. — Deus, eu espero que ela estivesse mesmo com ciúmes. Você sabe o que você deve fazer, você deve...

— Fingir estar paquerando o Potter só para irritá-la? — completei.

Mary franziu o cenho. — Como você sabia que eu estava prestes a dizer isso?

— Poque eu pensei brevemente nisso.

— E por que não?

Olhei para ela sem acreditar. — De jeito nenhum, não vale a pena Potter pensar nisso... e não vou fazer sua teoria de 'paixão secreta', — Eu disse com advertência quando vi o sorriso maléfico que estava espalhado pelo rosto de Mary.

— Eu não ia dizer nada — , respondeu ela suavemente, reorganizando seus traços em uma expressão inocente.

— Certo, — eu disse sarcasticamente.

— Mas eu acho que é fofo você estar preocupada com o James por ele estar namorando a pessoa errada —, ela acrescentou, com o sorriso maléfico retornando. — É bom que você está cuidando do seu bem-estar.

Eu olhei para ela. — Eu não estou interessada nem preocupada; Estou apenas olhando para todos com sanidade. Você não pode argumentar contra o fato de que as coisas eram bem melhores quando ele não estavam namorando.

— Infelizmente, não — , Maria assentiu, franzindo o nariz.  
><em><br>_**0000000000**

No sábado seguinte ficou marcado pelo o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada: Grifinória contra a Sonserina. A excitação no ar no café da manhã era palpável... não que eu contribuísse para isso, de qualquer forma; dia o jogo de sábado foi apenas mais um dia para mim.

— Vamos, Lily, — Mary tentou me convencer, — você tem que ir pelo menos um jogo antes de sairmos daqui.

— E eu tenho um pouco menos de dois anos antes de fazer isso,— eu disse, colocando os ovos em meu prato.

Mary suspirou. — Bem, o que você vai fazer em vez disso? — ela perguntou, mudando de tática.

Dei de ombros. — Provavelmente, recuperar o atraso em algum trabalho.

Minha amiga revirou os olhos.— Sério? Isso é...

— Triste — Potter disse atras de mim. Meus olhos se estreitaram quando me virei para olhá-lo. _Honestamente, como eu poderia pensa em que alguma vez ele estava tentando me deixar em paz? _— Eu concordo com a MacDoanld, — Potter continuou. Virando-se para mim, ele disse: — Como é que você nunca foi em nenhuma partida?

— Eu só não gosto de Quadribol, tudo bem? — Eu disse um pouco defensivamente, embora eu não tinha certeza, mas eu senti que tinha que me defender de Potter.

— Se é porque você não entende as regras, eu posso explicá-las para você — , Potter ofereceu com um sorriso, como se isso teria alguma influência na minha opinião de Quadribol.

— Não, eu sei as regras. Elas não são tão difíceis de entender, e é por isso que você pode jogar o jogo, tenho certeza —, eu disse docemente.

Mary bufou em diversão, mas Potter continuou sorrindo para mim, imperturbável.

— James, você vem? — A voz de Chloe soou ao longo da mesa, onde o time da Grifinória tinha se levantado e inciando sua caminhada para o Hall.

— Sim, eu estarei lá em um segundo, — Potter respondeu de volta. Voltando-se para mim, ele acrescentou: — Só porque você é o lixo em algo, Evans, não significa que você não pode assistir outras pessoas fazê-lo.

Eu estava tão chocado e ofendida que eu não conseguia nem formular uma resposta. Potter deu um sorriso satisfeito. Ele colocou a vassoura em seu ombro e seguiu onde estava Chloe e o resto de seus companheiros no Salão Principal.

Voltei-me para Mary. — Bem, agora eu definitivamente não vou.

**0000000000**

Passei a manhã toda no salão comunal e realmente, fiz muitos trabalhos sem as distrações de costume. Depois de um par de horas de trabalho, eu decidi que precisava de uma pausa. Um alongamento, fui até a janela e olhei para o campo de Quadribol. Eu poderia ver apenas pequenos pontinhos, em movimento, que eram os jogadores. Isso era outra coisa sobre jogos de Quadribol, — que podiam continuar indeterminadamente. Não, obrigado.

Saí do salão comunal e vaguei pelos corredores, sem destino em mente.

_O castelo é verdadeiramente assustador quando não tem ninguém dentro dele_, pensei distraidamente, tremendo ligeiramente. Pensando o que tinha nos cantos escuros e passagens secretas onde qualquer um poderia estar escondido, o som de vozes vindas de uma sala de aula nas proximidades quase fez minha alma saltar pra fora do meu corpo. _Merlin, tenha controle, Lily,_ eu me repreendi, aproximando-se para ver quem tinha as mesmas antipatias que as minhas sobre partidas de Quadribol. No entanto, eu cheguei a um ponto onde eu podia ver ao longe do quarto, duas pessoas dentro dele, ouvi uma voz e a reconheci muito bem.

— ...Se eu quiser fazer isso? — Severo estava dizendo.

— Em três semanas. — A voz grave de Anton Mulciber disse. Eu tremi de novo, ele me assustou seriamente. — Mas o que quer dizer 'se'? — ele continuou severamente.

Me aproximei mais, o coração batendo rapidamente. Eu não sei porque a conversa estava me deixando tão ansiosa, mas algo não estava certo.

— Tenho algumas coisas que... olha, eu não quero me explicar pra você —, Severo rosnou de volta.

— Tudo bem, mas ele vai saber que você não está completamente comprometido.

Severo apareceu de repente, no espaço entre a porta e o batente dela. Eu sabia que deveria se mover, mas eu estava preso ao chão.

— Evidentemente —, zombou Severo. — Eu não estou — de repente ele olhou em volta e parou abruptamente como nossos olhos. Ele xingou alguma coisa depois que ele saiu de perto da porta. Agarrando o meu braço, ele perguntou: — O que você ouviu?

O olhar duro em seus olhos escuros me assustaram. Mulciber haviam seguido-o para fora do quarto, e quando olhei para baixo, vi-o dedilhado sua varinha. _Merda!_ Eu pensei em pânico. _Como eu fui me meter isso?_ Tentando manter a calma, encontrei os olhos nos de Sev e disse: — Nada.

Ele bufou. — Você está mentindo. O que você ouviu? — ele perguntou de novo, mais devagar e perigosamente neste momento, me sacudindo um pouco para dar ênfase.

— Eu não sei — Eu respondi, tentando puxar o braço de seu alcance. Mas ele só apertou-o mais, eu estava começando a perder a sensibilidade dos meus dedos. — Eu não a minima ideia do que você estava falando, eu juro!

Severo olhou para mim por alguns segundos antes de finalmente soltar o meu braço com um suspiro. Ele parecia mais normal, mas isso não me impediu conferir várias partes do meu corpo. Esfreguei minha mão no lugar onde ele avia apertado.

— Você não deve ser uma espiã... — Severo começou.

— Eu não deveria ser? _Eu_ não deveria estar? — Eu perguntei, minha voz se elevando, a raiva com o que ele tinha acabado de fazer para me vencendo a meu medo. — Você é a única pessoa a ter reuniões secretas em uma sala de aula abandonada, enquanto o resto da escola está em um jogo de Quadribol! E se isso não era suspeito o suficiente, a sua reação agora praticamente confirma que você está fazendo algo... algo... ruim. Mesmo eu não sabendo exatamente o que é, eu ainda posso dizer.

— Você vai se arrepender do que disse, sangue ruim — , Mulciber disse, de repente, apontando sua varinha entre os meus olhos.

Naquele momento, o som de passos e gargalhadas chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu quase desmaiei de alívio, parecia que o jogo de Quadribol tinha terminado e as pessoas estavam voltando para suas salas comunais.

— Vamos, — Sev disse, empurrando a varinha Mulciber para baixo e caminhando para longe de mim ao longo do corredor. Mulciber olhara para mim por um momento, um olhar de advertência, antes de virar para seguir Severo. Eles viraram o corredor e sumiram de vista, mais antes disso, uma multidão entrou no corredor, Potter estava sendo carregados por eles. Ele estava sorrindo, mas como ele avistou forma Severo recuando, ele franziu a testa. Seu olhar rapidamente deslocou-se para mim, e depois para a sala de aula abandonada, então ele disse a Chloe, — Eu vejo você em um minuto.

Eu pensei que a vi rolar seus olhos em frustração quando ela passou por mim. Isso teria sido divertido, em uma hora antes, mas agora eu mal percebi.

— Alguma coisa... você está bem? — Potter perguntou.

Para meu horror, senti lágrimas de tristeza no fundo dos meus olhos. — Estou bem —, eu disse brevemente, esperando que ele não percebesse que a minha voz tinha estremecido um pouco no final da fala. Virei-me e fui até um canto de alunos conversando.

Potter correu para alcançá-los. — Bem, você não parece muito bem.

Eu olhei para ele. — E não é nada do que você está pensado.

— Ok, bem, eu só pensei que talvez eu pudesse...

— Isso não significa automaticamente que você é um cara bom, Potter,— eu disse, pensando de Severo. Eu sabia que não faria absolutamente nenhum sentido para Potter, mas eu não me importava, eu só queria que ele fosse embora.

— Bem, isso esclarece as coisas —, disse ele sarcasticamente. — Fico feliz que você pense isso. Vou...

Eu cortei ele. — Chega! Pare. Por favor.

Potter olhou para mim por um momento, vi uma rajada de emoções através de seus olhos cintilantes cor de avelã, foi tão rápido que não poderia torná-los verdadeiros. — Você nem sequer tenta, não é? — ele finalmente perguntou numa voz derrotada.

— O quê? — Eu perguntei, franzindo a testa para ele.

Mas ele apenas passou por mim e desapareceu ao virar o corredor.

_Era confusão atrás de confusão, eu acho,_pensei. Eu tinha, finalmente, chegado à entrada da torre da Grifinória. Estava tendo uma festa muito barulhenta, evidentemente, nós tínhamos vencido a partida de Quadribol. Mas eu nunca me senti menos a vontade nessas festas em toda a minha vida, e, aparentemente, Potter não estava lá; ele não apareceu o resto do dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi pessoas *-*<strong>

**Primeiro, desculpem-me pela demora. Mas está aí! **

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**


	6. Isso não foi engraçado

****Nota da autora: Ok, Lily ainda uma espécie de CDF irritante neste capítulo, mas prometo que ela mudará devagarinho... ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora: Oi oi, vou responder as reviews:<strong><br>****

**_JackieMooneyLestrange: _Eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas prometo que isso não acontecerá novamente kk, beijos e** feliz natal adiantado kk.****

_**G. Fanfiction: **_**Eu também não entendi muuuuuuito no começo, mas você vai entender com o passar do tempo, prometo! kk beijos e feliz natal adiantado kk.**

_**Rachel S.A: **_**Obrigado por avisar! ok! pode deixar, é que eu sou sozinha e as vezes passa e a gente nem vê. Prometo tomar mais atenção.**

**P.s.: AMANHÃ É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO *o***

**P.s.²: Meninas que não mandam reviews e favoritam a fic, por favor, não custa mandar uma, não é? o dedo de vocês não vão cair kkk *-*'**

**P.s³: Espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 4: Não acho isso engraçado <strong>****  
>.<strong>

__Resolution__

.

Por: WeasleyWannabee

— Ok, Lily, você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu ontem —, disse Mary, na manhã seguinte, durante as férias, finalmente chegando ao fim a sua paciência. Sendo a minha melhor amiga, ela percebeu que algo estava erado quando eu a encontrei depois do jogo de Quadribol, mas eu não queria falar sobre isso. Ela gentilmente perguntou sobre isso o resto da noite e no começo desta manhã. Eu sabia que lhe devia uma explicação, então eu suspirei relutantemente, contei a ela, incluindo sobre Potter.

Quando terminei, Mary olhou para mim chocada e com medo. — O que você acha que eles estavam falando? — ela quase sussurrou, surpreendendo-me, ignorando a parte Potter relacionada na conversa.

Dei de ombros. — Não faço ideia. Nada de bom, tenho certeza.

Mary levantou as sobrancelhas. — Sim, uma vez que, basicamente, ser atacada por ouvir algo, eu diria que é uma suposição justa.

Eu tremi de novo, lembrando o olhar de Severo quando ele me questionou. Ele nunca tinha sido cruel para mim, mas agora que nós não éramos amigos, eu acho que tudo foi um jogo justo.

— No entanto, você foi um pouco rude com James, — Mary acrescentou, quase como uma reflexão tardia.

_E aí está._ Eu fiz uma careta para ela. — Bem, não era qualquer um de seus negócios — , eu protestei, repetindo o que eu disse Potter. — E eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso, não especialmente com ele.

— Tudo bem — , disse Mary levemente, dando de ombros.

É engraçado como as pessoas parecem não se preocupar com algo que muitas vezes faz você perceber que eles realmente _se_ preocupam mais com isso, de que estarem realmente apaixonado ou bravo com algo. E, neste caso, isto estava começando a me fazer sentir culpada sobre o que eu disse a Potter. Ele tentou ser útil, e eu tinha acabado de insultá-lo. Venha para pensar sobre ele, tinha sido muito na parte dele de mostrar preocupação com meu bem-estar... _bem, basta adicioná-lo à lista. Embora desta vez foi de uma maneira agradável, em vez de apenas ser confusa ou inquietante. Claro que as coisas estão seguindo padrão este ano, ele provavelmente vai voltar a ser seu velho eu irritante amanhã. _

**OOOOOOOO**

E, de fato, ele fez uma vingança.

Mary e eu estávamos saindo do Salão Principal no café da manhã na manhã de segunda-feira, eu estava falando com ela sobre primeiro o fim de semana em Hogsmeade que estava chegando.

— Eu adoro a primeira visita de cada ano, porque... — SPLAFT! Algo molhado bateu nas costas. — O que ...

SPLAT! Desta vez eu vi um balão explodir no ombro de Mary, molhando-a com...

— Tinta? Oh, que nojento!

Eu torci minha cabeça para ver a tinta laranja pegajosa sobre a minhas vestes. Olhando para frente, vi várias outras pessoas gritando de surpresa quando balões cheios de tinta caíram do... bem, do ar aparentemente. Quando Mary e eu corremos para fora de alcance dos balões, dei uma olhada no Hall de entrada para encontrar a origem do caos. Embora eu pudesse ver a área geral, parecia caírem do nada, não havia uma alma à vista.

— Que diabos é isto? — Eu murmurei, explicando minhas observações a Mary.

Ela encolheu os ombros. — Não sei, mas é engraçado — , respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Agora que estávamos fora da linha direta dos balões, tive que admitir que ela estava certa. Vendo todo mundo tentando se esquivar dos balões foi bastante divertido. Ainda melhor, vi Chloe ser molhada duas vezes seguidas com dois balões cheios de tinta rosa brilhante. Mary tinha visto isso também, e nos duas demos risadas quando vimos a boca dela aberta em indignação. Logo após isto, os balões acabaram de cair. Pessoas deslocaram-se hesitante longe das paredes e depois os estudantes voltaram normalmente caminhar para suas devidas classes, embora com várias pessoas brilhantes e manchadas dolorosamente visível suas vestes pretas.

— Essa cor ficou bonita em você, Evans, — disse uma voz familiar atrás de mim.

Virando-se, eu vi na minha frente Potter e Black, ambos os quais estavam sorrindo e sem, suspeitamente, estarem manchados. — Eu poderia dar aos dois uma detenção, vocês sabem disso —, eu disse calmamente, ignorando comentário Potter.

— Para quê, exatamente? — Sirius respondeu inocentemente.

Estreite os olhos para ele. — Qual é, quem mais faria isso? — Eu perguntei, indicando um braço para as pessoas saindo do Hall, fazendo com que alguns pingos de tinta caíssem no chão.

— Ah, mas você nunca realmente nos viu fazer nada, não é? — Potter respondeu docemente. — Somos inocentes até ser comprovado o contrário, lembre-se disso, Evans.

— Eles fizeram isso escondidos desta vez,— Mary acrescentou solícita, me mostrando suas vestes novas e limpas.

— Oh, que agradável, — eu respondi sarcasticamente, embora eu dirigi minha varinha na minha próprias vestes, para limpá-las. Eu não ia ficar fantasiada com uma grande mancha laranja pelo o resto do dia.

Naquele momento, Chloe se juntou ao nosso grupo. Ela estava olhando furiosamente Potter. — Isso não foi engraçado — , disse ela asperamente, apontando para a mancha rosa em suas vestes.

— Veja, nós não somos as únicas que sabemos que foi você — , eu coloquei no presunçosamente.

Potter me ignorou e sorriu para Chloe. — Mas você não acha que eles ficam muito mais agradáveis como estas cores? Preto é muito besta.

Ela continuou a olhar para ele. Eu suspirei. — Aqui — , eu disse, desaparecendo a pintura de suas vestes com um movimento da minha varinha.

Todo mundo olhou para mim surpresos. Exceto Chloe, ela apenas olhou para mim normalmente. — Que foi? — Eu disse defensivamente.

Os outros três encolheram os ombros e balançaram a cabeça. Sirius olhou descontente, Potter parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso, e Mary estava olhando confusa.

Virei-me para Chloe, que ainda estava olhando para mim. — Você é bem-vinda — , eu disse incisivamente. Quando a sua expressão não mudou, eu suspirei novamente e disse: — Você sabe, se você não tiver cuidado, sua cara vai ficar rosa.

Sirius e Mary riram, e até mesmo Potter bufou um riso, no entanto ele rapidamente tossiu. Deixando Chloe olhando um pouco atordoada, Mary e eu continuamos o nosso caminho para a aula.

— O que foi isso? — Mary perguntou, logo que estávamos fora dos ouvido deles. — Você não estava determinada a odiá-la?

— Eu nunca disse isso — , eu protestei. — Além disso, Potter estava sendo um burro, eu não estou do lado de ninguém na extremidade de recepção de seu comportamento idiota. Incluindo Chloe.

— Mas foi tão engraçado vê-la toda chateada, eu queria ver quanto tempo ia demorar para ela descobrir como simplesmente fazer a pintura desaparecer.

— Bem, você deve ter notado que o que eu fiz deixou ela com mais raiva — , eu respondi suavemente. — Além disso, acho que o desaparecimento da pintura era um pouco além do ponto em sua mente. Eu tenho um pressentimento de que Potter lhe contou sobre a brincadeira e prometeu que não iria ser atingido mais atingida por qualquer outra coisa.

— Então você acha que ele mentiu?

— Não, meu dinheiro está com Black. Eu não acho que ele gosta dos dois juntos, honestamente, eu não posso culpá-lo, ela é muito chata... e eu estou apostando que foi ele que jogou a tinta me Chloe. De qualquer maneira, Potter definitivamente não vai dizer isso a ela, — eu disse, incapaz de não mostrar um sorriso satisfeito em todo o meu rosto com o pensamento.

E, de fato, Potter parecia muito menos divertido quando ele entrou na nossa sala de aula Transfiguração dez minutos depois. Pelo contrário, Sirius estava bem mais feliz, embora eu não pude deixar de notar que os dois sentaram-se um do lado de Remus e o outro de Peter, distantes quanto possível. Quando eu olhei de volta para Potter no meio da classe, fiquei chocada ao ver que ele estava realmente prestando atenção na aula e fazendo anotações. Havia uma careta em seu rosto, e ele parecia determinado a não olhar para Sirius. Quando eu o olhei de novo, de repente eu percebi que eu senti um pouco triste pelo Potter. Eu rapidamente joguei para fora esta mentalização. _Esqueça-o Lily, ele não merece sua piedade._

**OOOOOOOO****  
><strong>  
>Sábado amanheceu cinzento e frio, mas isso não intimidou os centenas de estudantes do terceiro ano de fazer a primeira visita a Hogsmeade. Todo mundo estava ansioso para sair do castelo, e o sexto ano, — incluindo eu, — foram especialmente gratos para escapar dos pensamentos de lição de casa, pelo menos por um tempo. Com o tempo sendo longe de ser agradável, eu e Mary nos encontramos no Três Vassouras, estava mais cheia que o normal. Conseguimos encontrar uma mesa na parte de trás, no entanto, Mary encomendou três cervejas amanteigadas no bar, já que Andrew estava indo se juntar a nós naquele dia. Eu se ofereci para deixar Mary e ele para passar o dia sozinhos, afinal de contas, no valor de dois anos de visitas Hogsmeade tinha certamente fez a novidade se desgastar um pouco. Mas ela insistiupara que eu ficasse, e honestamente, eu não me importava estar com os dois. Eu gostava de Andrew, e eles não eram um casal irritantemente carinhosos, então eu nunca me senti excluída ou estranha quando nós três estávamos juntos.<p>

Assim que Mary voltou do bar, Andrew entrou no bar. Nops duas acenamos para ele para nossa mesa, e ele cumprimentou Maria com um beijo e sorriu para mim quando ele sentou-se.

— Não é exatamente o melhor tempo para isso, hein? — , comentou.

— Não, mas eu realmente não me importo de passar o dia aqui —, respondi.

— Além disso, é apenas bom para sair do castelo de vez em quando, — Mary acrescentou.

— Sim, eu já estou tão emocionado com tudo e é só o começo de Outubro... Merlin, eu nem me lembro a data, que ruim! — Andrew disse.

— Qual é, não é tão horrível assim —, disse.

Andrew ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Talvez se você é brilhante, não é. —, ele murmurou.

Eu endireitou na cadeira com um sorriso presunçoso. — Obrigado.

— De qualquer forma,— Mary disse incisivamente: — Nós não viemos aqui para falar sobre a escola, ou pelo menos, eu não. Então, nós...

— Sim, eu concordo completamente — , disse Potter da minha esquerda. Eu olhei para ele, sorrindo em aborrecimento. — Então, vocês estão gostando da primeira visita em Hogsmeade? Eu sei que pelo menos eu...

— O que você está fazendo? — Eu interrompi bruscamente.

— Er, conversando educadamente? — Potter respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Oh, me desculpe, eu acho que você esta me confundido com alguém que se importa com o que você tem a dizer, — Sorri falsamente de novo.

As sobrancelhas do Potter juntaram-se. — Há outras pessoas na mesa, Evans — , disse ele. — E, você deve se lembrar, eu já lhe disse que nem tudo que eu faço é relaciona a você.

Eu suspirei de frustração. — Tudo bem. Vejo vocês mais tarde — , eu disse a Mary e Andrew.

— Wow —, disse Potter, em pé de lado, quando eu me levantei da mesa, — alguém jogou uma varinha em cima dela...

— Lily, — Mary interrompendo-o, mas eu ignorei os dois e continuei andando. Eu não me importava de falar sobre a escola em Hogsmeade, mas eu extraio a linha em ter que lidar com Potter e sua arrogância no meu dia.

— Lily! — Eu ouvi o meu nome novamente e me virei para encontrar a fonte. Remus estava acenando para mim sentado em uma mesa perto da parede ao longe. Olhando para trás vi que Potter ainda estava conversando com Mary e Andrew, eu comecei a andar em direção à mesa. Peter e Chloe estavam lá também, e eu me perguntava brevemente notável ausência de Sirius, enquanto ao mesmo tempo ignorei Chloe olhando para mim.

— Hey desculpe incomodá-la...

— Oh, confie em mim Remus, você não está me incomodando —, eu assegurei ele.

Olhos de Remus fixaram brevemente na mesa que eu tinha acabado de sair. — Certo. Então, nós vamos fazer a patrulha nesta quinta-feira, mas eu tenho que visitar minha família... — Neste momento, Peter se distraiu fazendo com que engasgasse com a cerveja amanteigada. — Você está bem, Pete? — Remus perguntou com um sorriso, batendo nas costas do seu amigo.

— Tudo bem —, disse ele com voz rouca, sorrindo timidamente.

— De qualquer forma, eu não acho que vou ser capaz de...

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu posso lidar com isso sozinha — , eu disse. — Er, está tudo bem? — Eu adicionei, em causa.

— Sim, mais ou menos, minha mãe estava doente... — Remus disse, limpando a garganta e tomando um gole de sua bebida.

— Sinto muito —, eu disse, de repente me senti culpada. Eu sempre reclamava sobre a minha vida de casa para Remus, mas nunca tinha pensado em perguntar-lhe sobre a sua.

— Tudo bem —, disse Remus, mas ele não chegou a olhar para mim enguanto falava.

— Bem, obrigado por me dar cobertura, e eu sinto muito por ter avisado tão tarde.

— Sério, não se preocupe com isso —, repeti. — Realmente não tem nenhum problema.

— Certo, bem, eu vou deixar você voltar a desfrutar seu dia.

— OK, você...

— Evans, se você realmente não queria falar comigo, não deveria ter vindo para a mesa dos meus amigos —, disse Potter agradavelmente atrás de mim.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele. — Eu já estava saindo, Potter. — E girei meus calcanhares e andei para fora do bar. Eu ainda me sentia envergonhado por não saber nada sobre a mãe de Remus estar doente. _Devo parecer tão despreocupada com ele,_ pensei envergonhada. E ele sempre tomava conta quando eu faltava nas patrulhas. Além disso, eu nem sequer tive chance de dizer que eu esperava que ela melhorasse ou alguma coisa, porque Potter me distraiu.

— Lily! — Olhei para trás para ver Mary correndo em minha direção, Andrew lhe seguindo. Chegando perto de mim, ela parou, colocou as mãos nos quadris, e olhou para mim — , Por que você não nos esperou?

— Desculpe, eu simplesmente não queria lidar com Potter hoje.

— Você já quis lidar com ele alguma vez? — Andrew perguntou com diversão.

Antes que eu pudesse responder Mary disse: — Bem, você não pode fugir desse jeito, ele saiu da nossa mesa cerca de dois segundos antes de você se levantar.

— Ele provavelmente só saiu tão rápido porque eu não estava mais lá para ele me irritar — , argumentei de volta. — E eu não fugi

— Sim, você fugiu e...

— Ok, vamos continuar a caminhar, importam-se? — Andrew cortou, tentando acalmar as coisas.

Mary suspirou. — Na verdade não — Ela se virou para mim novamente. — Mas eu ainda acho que você e Potter...

— Certo, obrigado — , eu disse tentando evitar ela. Eu realmente não queria ouvir a sua mais recente teoria sobre eu e Potter, e particularmente não queria discutir com ela na frente de Andrew. — Mas você poderia, só uma vez, manter suas opiniões somente pra você?

Mary olhou para mim, um pouco surpresa. Nós quase nunca brigamos, exceto pelo o fracasso de Potter no quarto ano, mas eu estava chegando ao fim de minha cota de paciência nesse dia, e eu estava ficando louca

por Mary que ficava dizendo a cada um dos meus encontros com Potter que eu gostava dele.

Andrew olhou com cautela para nós. — Er, acho que só vou a ver a Scrivenshaft, preciso de algo novo — , disse ele, claramente esperando para escapar da tensão que tinha construído atualmente . Mary e eu ignoramos ele, e ele saiu sem esperar por uma resposta.

— Tudo bem —, disse Mary rigidamente para mim. — Eu acho que você errada sobre ninguém se importar com o que tenho a dizer, não é?

Doeu perceber que as palavras que eu dirigia tão duramente para Potter tinham jogado de volta para mim por minha melhor amiga. — Isso é não é... claro que eu importo com o que você tem a dizer! Só não quando se tem a ver com esse negócio de 'paixão secreta' que você tem em dito de ultimamente.

— O quê? Isso não era o que eu ia dizer todas as vezes! — Mary protestou, seus olhos azuis a faiscavam raiva. — E eu ia fala sobre isso!

— Sim, você ia! Toda vez que eu falo sobre algo que acontece com o Potter você sempre diz que eu gosto dele!

— Não, eu só estou tentando descobrir o que está acontecendo com você, suas ações em relação a ele tem sido mais confuso do que o seu suposto comportamento 'bipolar'.

— O quê? — Eu disse, completamente impressionada pela a acusação dela. — Eu não ouvi... não estou...

— Olhe hoje, por exemplo, — Mary continuou perto de mim. — Ele estava apenas tentando ter uma conversa amigável conosco, e você completamente explodiu com ele sem nenhuma razão.

— Eu já — Comecei, sentindo como se estivéssemos andando em círculos.

— Mas na segunda-feira, — Mary cortou, mais alto —, você nem sequer se preocupou com a coisa da pintura e apenas brincou que estava lhe dando uma detenção, e que no ano passado, você não teria hesitado em puni-lo. E ainda, no último sábado, você se assustou com ele de novo quando ele estava apenas tentando lhe ajudar.

Eu só olhei para ela quando ela acabou de falar. Então eu disse, meio rindo: — Você está exagerando.

— Eu não penso assim. Mas eu vou dizer uma coisa: eu não acho que você tem uma queda por James. Não, eu acho que você está finalmente começando a perceber que ele é realmente uma pessoa decente, e você não sabe como lidar com isso.

Seu pronunciamento me calou. Eu fui salva de responder por um enorme barulho de um trovão e quando a chuva começou a cair repentinamente do céu naquele momento. Gritei surpresa, Mary e eu corremos para a loja mais próxima, Dervish e Banges, e entramos para dentro.

— Nossa —, disse Mary, dirando a água dos seus olhos. — Isso veio rápido.

Impressionantes raios estavam cortando o céu em rápida sucessão, em seguida quase imediatamente por rolos de trovão. Parecia que alguém estava despejando baldes gigantescos de água para baixo de Hogsmeade, a chuva era tão densa que era difícil ver o outro lado da rua. A tempestade durou apenas cinco minutos, e depois, tão abruptamente como tinha vindo, a chuva parou. As pessoas começaram a surgir, hesitante das lojas, eu e Mary e logo seguimos o exemplo. Tudo estava molhado, e eu ainda podia ouvir rolos distantes de trovões, mas parecia estar fora de perigo.

— Desculpem-me por gritar com você —, eu disse de repente a Mary. — Foi uma coisa estúpida para dizer.

Mary sorriu para mim. — Tudo bem, mas pense sobre o que eu disse, ok?

Revirei os olhos. — Tudo bem —, eu disse, resignada. — Mas eu acho que isso é uma teoria louca quanto a última.

Mary estreitou os olhos para mim. — Pensei que não ia brigar por isso? — ela disse com severidade zombada.

— Tudo bem, desculpe, — eu disse novamente.

Mary foi buscar Andréw na Scrivenshaft e nós três começamos a voltar para o castelo. Quando saímos de Hogsmeade estava acontecendo uma comemoração. Vesgo, eu poderia fazer quatro pessoas com o que parecia ser uma luta de lama. Se aproximando do grupo, eu vi que eram pessoas familiares, eram — surpresa, surpresa — Potter, Black, Peter e Remus. Todos os quatro estavam rindo e gritando enquanto eles atiravam punhados de lama preta e grossa um sobre o outro.

Revirei os olhos. — Que coisa madura —, eu comentei secamente a Mary e Andréw quando nos chegamos perto dos Marotos. — Suponho que não consegui pensar em nada m... — Eu fui cortada abruptamente quando Sirius abaixou-se quando uma bola de lama que Potter tinha acabado de lançar e ela veio direto para o meu rosto.

Eu tropecei volta alguns passos, cuspi e tentei limpar a lama dos meus olhos. Cuspir um bocado da lama pro o chão, me ajeitei e virei-me com raiva. Os quatro foram Marotos dobraram-se de rir. — Potter! — Eu gritei, com indignação para eles, — você está em apuros!

— M-Me desculpe Evans —, ele gaguejou rindo.

Eu caminhei até ele, olhando com tanta furia que eu não teria ficado surpresa se faíscas estavam realmente saindo dos meus olhos. Olhando para trás, vi que ele estava parado em frente a uma grande poça lamacenta, sem dúvida agitada durante a sua brincadeira. Chegando perto dele, eu o empurrei pelo peito com todas as minhas forças. Ou não esperava isso, ou ele estava fora de equilíbrio de tanto rir, mas ele tropeçou para trás, girando seus braços, e caiu de costas na poça fazendo com que a lama respingasse para cima de mim. As risadas dobraram-se e para agravar, Potter apenas sorriu e disse: — Touché, Evans.

Eu girei furiosamente meus calcanhares e andei de volta para Mary e Andréw, ambos com os lábios apertados como se quisessem começar a rir. — Calem a boca —, eu disse entre dentes. Olhando pra Mary, eu acrescentei, — Pessoa decente, uma ova.

**OOOOOOOO**

A água quente caindo do chuveiro facilitou tanto o meu temperamento quanto minha mente. Afinal, não tinha sido culpa estritamente do Potter de que minha face estar cheia de lama. No entanto, era algo que eu preferia não ter experimentado, dada a escolha. Quero dizer, ela tinha chegado na minha boca, pelo amor de Merlin! E isso, se me deixa dizer, está longe de ser agradável.

Relaxei sob fluxo constante da água, também tive tempo para pensar sobre o que Mary tinha dito sobre Potter ser uma pessoa decente. Tanto quanto eu tinha tentado encontrar maneiras de negá-la, algo estava diferente com ele este ano. Somando-se todos os de seus antigos caminhos que tinha acumulado ao longo dos últimos dois meses e três (relativamente) brincadeiras inofensivas, dois casos escondidos de me paquerar e de me forçar para sair com ele por dois anos anteriormente apenas como entretenimento, me deixou com uma série de incidentes que não foi nada em comparação com o nível habitual Potter de comportamento irritante. E eu _tinha_ o tratado injustamente outro dia depois do meu encontro com Severo. Mas eu não era comportamento confuso quanto Mary tinha dito.

Ignorando por um momento o fato de que eu não tinha chegado a uma conclusão sobre 'Potter realmente não é tão ruim assim' essa parte do argumento, saí do chuveiro e me sequei. Tinha colocado três vezes o shampoo para tirar toda a sujeira e areia fora do meu cabelo. Que não era nada comparado aos cinco vezes eu escovei os dentes, apenas para desistir de remover completamente o gosto horrível de sujeira da minha boca.

Depois de eu ter vestido com roupas limpas, eu amarrei meu cabelo em um coque apressado para mantê-lo fora do meu rosto e desci as escadas para a sala comunal. Alcançar o fundo, hesitei... Mary tinha ido para a biblioteca, e eu prefiro estudar com ela do que entre... empresa presente (o Marotos estavam sentados perto da lareira, como de costume), mas eu realmente não tenho gosto de andar todo o caminho até lá. Assim, com um suspiro resignado, eu comecei por um dos dois assentos em que Mary e eu geralmente ocupado na sala comum. Quando passei a cadeira, Potter, também recém-banhado virou para mim e disse: — Realmente, Evans, lamento sobre acontecimento a anterior. — Ele estava sorrindo quando disse isso, é claro.

— Eu engoli lama, Potter, — eu falei por meio que indicando de que eu não iria perdoa-lo, apesar de minhas reflexões particulares anteriores.

— Não foi totalmente culpa minha, você sabe —, continuou ele. — Se Almofadinhas não tivesse abaixado, eu...

— Hey, não tente me encrencar, — Sirius interrompeu apressadamente.

Foi então que notei Chloe estava faltando no seu grupo. E parecia que Potter e Black tinha coisas remendada, se de fato eles ainda estão às turras uns com os outros. Meninos, eu pensei cansada. — Sim, mas você era o único que jogou... portanto, a culpa é inteiramente sua —, eu disse em voz alta.

— Obrigado Eva... espere, ela me defendeu? — Sirius disse, fingindo estar chocado. — Este é um momento histórico! Eu acho que todos nós devemos ter um momento de silêncio para...

— Ora, cale a boca Black —, eu disse, irritado.

O Sorriso do Potter aumentou. — Bem, em qualquer modo, desde que lhe permitiu retaliar, eu diria que nós estamos mesmo, não é?

Eu somente encolhi os ombros.

— Então, nós estamos bem? — Potter pressionado.

— Sim, claro —, eu disse, esperando que isso iria acelerar a conversa, como eu realmente não quero perder meu tempo falando com Potter mais do que o necessário.

Como comecei a virar, ele acrescentou, — Que bom. Eu não gosto quando você está com raiva de mim.

Eu virei e olhei para ele bruscamente.

— Porque eu prefiro não ter que assistir minhas costas nos próximos dias. É muito cansativo. — Ele estava sorrindo novamente.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha. — Você tem medo de mim, Potter?

— Hey, eu não sou orgulhoso demais para admitir que a varinha de vocês é perfeitamente capaz de fazer-me danos graves.

— Ah, mas você esquece que eu não sou como você, eu não ataco as pessoas quando que estão a sua volta apenas para se vingar.

Potter piscou, o sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto, e eu sabia que tinha atingido um nervo. Era um velho argumento, que eu havia usado contra ele muitas vezes antes, mas desta vez parecia bater com mais força. — Certo —, ele murmurou, afastando-se, e eu não tinha escolha a não ser fazer o mesmo. Eu estabeleci-me no meu lugar de costume, a culpa já apertando meu estômago desconfortavelmente, e me perguntei se Mary estava certo sobre mim depois de tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que não tenha erado nada. *u*<strong>

**Beijos e feliz natal!**


End file.
